Kickin it: Seaford Academy of Fine Arts
by esquishygumdrop
Summary: Kim, the new girl, enrolls in the Seaford Academy of Fine Arts, a prestigious boarding school, in which she will be able to sing all the time at. While she is there, she meets new friends and enemies, while also falling in love with a certain shaggy-haired bad boy. Will she learn to love this school? Please read. I hope you will enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So this is my first fanfiction I reallllllllllly hope you like it! I will try to form a schedule where I update hopefully once or twice a week… maybe more depending on my homework load and stuff… well anyway if you like it please review or pm. If you don't send me your comments! I will take any constructive criticism as long as its not mean! BTW I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Ok love you guys! Here goes the story begins now!**

**Chapter One**

**New Girl**

**Kim POV**

**I woke up to the sounds of my two little siblings screaming at each other. Both of which were twins, so basically double the annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death! I just need some quiet time without my munchkins making noise.**

**So I bet your wondering who I am. Well I am Kim Crawford and I just moved with my family of five to Seaford, CA. My dad's work transferred him to this place that I had never even heard of! But now that I am here, I am really starting to looove Seaford note my sarcasm. Seriously my room is right next to the twins. My parents are never home. And my next door neighbor thinks it's fun to blast their music to the highest at 3 in the morning. I am reallly looking forward to meeting them... NOT. **

**I miss where I used to live! Waking up every morning to the sound of rooster crows! Inhaling the various scents of cow poop! I know it sounds gross but I am a country gal! **

**Well tomorrow I start school at the Seaford Academy of Fine Arts (I DONT OWN THIS! I FEEL LIKE I READ THIS IN ANOTHER STORY SO I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THEM!)**

**Believe me, I am super excited! I auditioned by singing a piece by one of my favorite youtubers! It's called grey area by SAM TSUI (I LOVE HIM LOOK HIM UP I WILL BE REALLY HAPPY TO KNOW THAT SOME PEOPLE KNOW WHO HE IS!) The next week I received my acceptance letter in the mail! And boy was I ecstatic! This school looks really good for college and I will be able to do what I love most, singing! **

**One thing I am not extremely excited about is that... It's a boarding school! I have never spent that much time away from home! I mean the longest I have been gone was 6th grade science camp! And I got poison ivy! Not a good memory! But I love science so oh well! Anyway right now I am fully packed and ready to go! Even though I just moved in yesterday. I decided, since the twins were sharing a room, I would give one of them my room. **

**Line Break**

**As I was saying my final goodbyes, I noticed my next door neighbor doing the same. All I saw was a boy with brown shaggy hair waving goodbye to his parents and packing his car. He made eye contact with me and just smirked, winked, got in his car and drove off. Wonderful. Just wonderful.**

**Line Break at the school**

**I got out of the car, said goodbye to my dad, and took a moment to take in my surroundings. THE SCHOOL WAS HUGE! There was a building for everything! Theatre, music, you name it! All I needed to find was the front office.**

**As I was blindly searching for the front office I ran into a girl with long brown hair. **

**"I am so sorry! I was just looking for the front office and I wasn't watching and– **

**"Its ok! Calm down. You're new here huh? I'm Grace. Nice to meet you. Um you're in luck I am on my way to the front office to get my schedule and my dorm."**

**"Thanks. I'm Kim. And yes I am new and I swear I am gonna get lost in this labyrinth you call a school any second now."**

**Line Break (sorry for all these line breaks I am new at this!)**

**"Oh my gosh! We got the same dorm Grace!"**

**"Oh thank God! I am just so happy I don't have to room with Donna Tobin! She is the worst! She roams around the school with her little posse calling herself the queen. She is pretty stupid."**

**"Well gee I am just happy that I actually am rooming with someone I know!"**

**"So you want me to give you a tour of the school. So you don't get lost on Monday? (Its a Friday) **

**"Um ya sure that would be great!**

**Touring the School**

**Grace was telling me about how many clubs there were to join at this school, but I started zoning out. Then I saw a boy with brown shaggy hair. "Is that the boy who winked at me?"I thought aloud.**

**"Oh him, ya that's Jack Brewer. He's the bad boy of the school. Him and his best friend Jerry Martinez rule the school. You don't want to get involved with him though. He's a player. He dates every girl in the school and breaks up with them within the first 24 hours. So basically he is a jerk."**

**"Good to know, I guess. Ok well I think we should get back to the dorms its almost curfew and I am exhausted! This school has too much information to soak in!'**

**"Ok I will meet you there, I just have to talk to Jerry really quick…."**

**"Hold on, is something going on between you and him?"**

**"NOO, noo why do you think that, I mean how could you assume that.. hehe see you later."**

**So like it? Love it? Hate it? Review or pm me! Love ya**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know this is kind of weird but I got bored so I decided to update again! This chapter is continuing the last chapter but its mainly in Jack's POV. I really hope you like it guys! Please review!**

**Chapter Two**

Jack POV

I was jamming to my tunes as I heard screaming from our new neighbors, next door. Great just what I need, little twerps arguing all the time! Well whatever, I am leaving tomorrow anyway to the Seaford Academy of Fine Arts. My passion is dance, and karate, but I bet you already know that. I am The Jack Brewer. Your typical bad boy. My best friend is Jerry Martinez is also a dancer. We have been best friends since birth. He trains with me at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, along with Eddie Jones, and Milton Krupnick. Eddie calls himself a "playa," but he is actually a computer geek. Milton is a science nerd. Ask him anything about science and he will give you a whole essay about what you asked. They are cool I guess, but I am still closer to Jerry.

I got out my bags and headed downstairs. My parents were eating breakfast and drinking coffee, so I quickly said bye to them and headed out the door. Then I saw a blonde girl staring at me. Gee, I guess she is my new neighbor. Awesome! I smirked and winked at her, leaving her shocked and confused, got in my car and drove to school. We apparently start Monday, but whatever it's not like I am actually going to show up on time! Heck no I loving making my teachers mad on the first day. Such a rush!

Line Break at the school

"Jerry my man! What's up bro!" I said as I bro hugged him.

"Nothing really just waiting for Grace."

"Ooh… what's going on with you and her?"

"Huh, what nothing… pshhh what are you talking about I don't have a crush on her…"

"I never said anything about having a crush on her…."

"Ok fine. You squeezed it out of me. She is really nice and pretty, and her hair always smells like flowers and she is swag yo!"

"Haha whatever man, I always knew you had a thing for her. Hey check out Blondie over there, she's pretty cute." Hold on is that my neighbor! It is! Perfect I found a new girl to target. Mwaahah (too much?)

"She's ok, she doesn't compare with Grace though. Well anyway bro I got to go talk to Grace see you later man."

Kim POV

I was making my way to the dorms when I felt two strong arms snaked around my waste. My first instinct was to flip him, but before I could he said, "hey Blondie, haven't seen you around here before."

"Ya that's because I am new. I'm Kim. Could you please let me go."

"I am Jack. And no I don't think so. I think you like it too much."

I blushed at his comment, luckily he was behind me, and he couldn't see my cheeks go red.

"If you don't let go of me, I will flip you! I know karate!'

"Haha me too. What are you an orange belt?"

"No I am a second degree black belt, and I can kick your sorry butt if you don't let go NOW!"

"Fine lets spar and see if you can actually kick my butt, because I honestly doubt you can. I am a second degree black belt too!

"Lets do it!"

We both got into positions and began fighting. I made the first move and swung my fist at him. He caught my fist and flipped me. I got back up quickly and kicked him from underneath, causing him to lose balance and fall. He didn't get back up. I won!

"Nice work Blondie. Maybe we should spar again some time."

"Ya maybe we should. Well I have to get back to my dorm, I bet Grace is worried where I am."

"Nah I bet she is grabbing a bite with jerry. Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Wow and she said there was nothing going on! Ha! I can see right through her!"

"Ya. Same with Jerry. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? You know so you don't get lost or kidnapped. The kids at this school are pretty psychotic. Haha just kidding."

"Sure. I bet your just using that as an excuse to spend more time with me! Haha sure I'd like that."

"Then let us go forth my lady!"

"What the heck."

"Oh I saw that in a play once. C'mon lets go."

"Fine Mr. Pushy."

As we walked back to my dorm my hand accidently brushed his and tingles went up my arm. What is wrong with me? I don't like him do I? Grace warned me about him. But he doesn't seem that bad at all! He is actually really sweet. Maybe that is just an act, to confuse me. Oh darn it why does this boy have to be so confusing!

Jacks POV

Man, this girl is actually really awesome, it seems that we have lots in common. And I like a girl who can defend herself! And she is not like any other Barbie that I have dated before, like Donna. Gosh that girl has issues. I am so happy I broke up with her a month ago. She always calls me "Jackie" and I HATE that! Kim is really decent and pretty and as weird as it sounds her hair smells really nice! It smells like green apple. I love that smell.

My hand accidently brushed hers, and sparks shot through my arm. What's going on, I have never felt this way. Hold on do I like her? No it can't be, I guess I am just really tired. Or maybe I do like her. Oh I don't know! I hate thinking about these things. I never really have to. All the girls I date are the same. But Kim is different and that's what I like about her.

**Haha I left you hanging there a little bit. Does jack like Kim? Does Kim like jack? Or will they just forget about it in the morning! Read more to find out! Please review! And follow or favorite! It seriously means the world to me! And maybe if I get enough comments I will update for the third time today ;) I have lots of creative juices flowing so I want to let it all out today XD! Love you guys!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYSSS! I know this is ridiculous but I am going to write another chapter for ya! I am really bored. My sister is doing her summer homework and I love writing so why not right? Well first I would like to thank all who have followed, favorite, and reviewed my story! It means the world to me and well its really exciting because I just made my account today and I just published my story today. Well today is a big day. Anyway REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**

**Chapter Three**

Jack POV

I woke up today bright and early so I could go practice my dancing in the music hall. I always do that every Saturday and Sunday. I like getting up before everyone else and dance my heart out. Practice makes perfect right?

I was about to walk into the hall, thinking there was nobody there, but then I heard the most angelic voice singing. I walked closer and I saw a girl with blonde hair playing the piano and singing to the song called Shadow by Sam Tsui.

_Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything  
No looking back, no more; not for anything.  
This is what you wanted, isn't it?  
Clear it out just like you've never been  
What's a goodbye good for, anyway?_

There's nothing left of you to remind me  
But somehow you're still standing behind me

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
When you took it all, you forgot your shadow  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh

Hide all your photographs,  
But I can feel you watching me  
How long does your memory last?  
It's time I ought to be  
Moving on and getting over you  
I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to  
Here all alone, my past on the walls

With nothing left of you to remind me  
So why are you still standing behind me

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
When you took it all, you forgot your shadow  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh

It's always there, too close, too much  
The shape of something I can't touch  
I turn, and find the shadow's grown  
Those empty eyes I begged to stay  
Are watching me from yesterday  
You can leave me, can you leave me alone?

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
Let me go  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything

Throughout the song I walked closer to the piano and I realized, it was KIM! Kim was the girl with the angelic voice. Wow now I am falling harder for this girl. Hold on did I really just say that? It can't be true I am a player. Right?

Once Kim finished the song I leaned against the piano and said, "Wow that was amazing."

"OH my God Jack! Why would you sneak up on me like that! Gosh you scared the badgeebees out of me!"

"Badgeebees. Haha cute. Well I came to practice my dance, and I was a little shocked to see you here."

"Well I normally practice in the mornings, at my house, before my siblings wake up, because they tend to disturb me while I am playing. And singing gives me a state of peace that I really need. You know?"

"Well would you mind leaving, I kind of have to practice."

"Woah jerk alert. Fine I will get out of your way."

"Good. Leave." I have a reputation! I can't fall in love with a girl. Now all I can do is try to make this girl hate me, so that I don't have to like her. Call me a jerk. But I got to do what got to do! "Oh ya and Kim, we are not friends. So I hope I didn't make you think we were."

"Well fine. Jack!" She spit out with bitterness.

Kim POV

GOSH! I can't believe he is such a jerk! Grace was right about him! I can't believe I actually thought he was nice! Ughh stupid JACK! Whatever I am not even gonna focus on him! I came here for singing, and academics. Not boys and STUPIDITY!

I made my way back to my dorm, expecting to see Grace, but I guess she went somewhere with Jerry or something. Whatever. I guess I will just sit and watch TV (There is a TV in each dorm) I changed to ABC Family (I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR NETWORK!) Twisted, my favorite show was on, so I decided to watch it. Today there was a twisted marathon so I decided to sit there and watch it all day. To get my mind off of that jerk Jack.

Jack POV

Once I was done practicing my dancing, so I headed to where Jerry and I normally hang out. I was supposed to meet him right about now, so we could hang out. I really needed to tell someone about my Kim situation.

"Hey Jerry."

"Hey man, I have to tell you something… Grace and I are dating."

"Woah man! Nice! Good for you! I have to tell you something too…"

"Ya man you can tell me anything"

"Well I met this chick named Kim and we had a lot in common. And I started having feelings for her… and I never really do that, so I became really jerky to her and I sort of feel guilty now."

"Well you do have a reputation man. I mean you dump every girl so whatever this whole situation will blow over before you know it."

"Ya I guess. Thanks man."

I had a feeling that this issue wasn't going to leave me anytime soon though…

**So how'd you like it. I know it's a little short. But I will work on that. Tell me what you think! Review **

**Love you guys! **

**-esquishygumdrop**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guyssss well some of you asked if I could update again today… so I guess I will just to please you guys! Thanks soooo much for reading my story! Seriously I am sooo grateful! Every good review makes me sooo happy you don't even know! And to show my appreciation… I will just write another chapter! So please guys keep showing the love by reviewing! I really am hoping to reach 15 reviews today… and if so I will be updating a lot more! Ok love you guys! Here goes chapter 4**

**Chapter Four**

Monday First Day of School

Jack POV

I felt really guilty about what I had said to Kim. So I decided to wake up early for once to go and apologize for acting like such a jerk. Gee now I am apologizing this chick is really making me change and I am not liking it! Ughh whatever I just really need to find a way to make it up to her.

I suddenly saw Kim walking to her locker. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist like I did the first time I saw her and I put my head in the crook of her neck and started apologizing.

"Hey Kimmy I am really sorry about what I said to you the other day. Would you pweeze forgive me." I ended that sentence with a puppy dog face. No girl has ever resisted the puppy dog face.

"No why should I forgive a selfish jerk who makes every girl fall in love with him and then break up with her within a few minutes! Why would I even want to be friends with you! And please let go of me."

"Nah I am good. I still think you are enjoying every moment of this." I saw Kim's cheeks turn red. "aww is wittle Kimmy blushing…"

"NO I am just really angry! Seriously if I forgive you will you let go?"

"I won't let go but I will carry you to your next class"

"You are gonna what- I lifted her up and started carrying her bridal style.

"Where's your next class?"

"WHAT THE HECK Jack put me down!"

"Nope. Where is your next class?"

"Uggh fine I have music with Mr. Richards!"

"Oh haha me too looks like I will be doing this every morning."

"Oh noo your not! I am gonna have to get a restraining order or something."

"Really Kim you are going to try to get away from this." I pointed to myself.

"Well no. But still if you dare drop me I will drop kick you off the roof!"

"I am not gonna drop you. Geez why don't you trust me."

"Oh well I have many reasons for that!"

"Ok feel free to tell me them cuz every reason you may get closer to the ground…"

"Wait you are going to intentionally drop me! Oh when I get the chance Brewer I will find you and I will kill you!" (haha just kidding it's from a movie that I DON'T OWN!)

"I won't drop you. I was kidding."

After a while she started getting comfortable. Gee I never realized how big this school was. Then I realized Kim started falling asleep. She can't fall asleep! Class hasn't even started yet!

"Kimmy wake up. We are here."

"Oh well thanks. Can you put me down now."

"Ya I told you I would carry you to class and now that we are in class I will set you down. See I am trustworthy!"

"Sureeeee. Whatever you say…."

Kim POV From earlier this morning

I was still a little bit groggy from sleep while I was putting away some stuff in my new locker, when suddenly arms were wrapped around my waist again. Then the person said, "Hey Kimmy I am really sorry about what I said to you the other day. Would you pweeze forgive me." He then gave me a puppy dog face that made me melt inside. I couldn't cave though! I had to keep a straight face! "No why should I forgive a selfish jerk who makes every girl fall in love with him and then break up with her within a few minutes! Why would I even want to be friends with you! And please let go of me." Then he said something about me liking it and my face went red. I have to admit, I did kind of like it. Oh what am I saying! Ugh no I am angry with him! Focus Kim FOCUS! Then I asked if I forgive him would he let go. Then the next thing I knew he was carrying me to my next class!

This boy seriously does not know the meaning of personal space! Half way there we stopped bickering and I realized my eyelids were getting heavier and I drifted into sleep. A few minutes later, I heard Jack's fail of a whisper waking me up. Then class was starting and we got our first assignments. We had to perform a duet that shows emotion and passion for something. Our teacher chose our partners and I looked at the list and then I saw my name and next to it was the name I never wanted to see… Jack Brewer. Ah man now I will never be able to escape from this guy! Uggh stupid school!

"Hey Jack soo I guess we are partners."

"I guess we are."

"So can you give me your number so we can meet sometime to work on the song."

"Um sureee but I am guessing you will be using my number for other reasons too… don't wear it out too much."

Oh my gosh he is so cocky. He gave me his number and the bell rang so I started heading to my next class: math.

When I walked in the door I saw Grace, Jerry, and Jack all sitting by each other! OH THANK GOD GRACE IS IN THIS CLASS! If it was just Jack and Jerry I would have died!

"Hey mamacita! Come sit by Grace!"said Jerry.

"No I think she wants to sit by me Jerry," said Jack.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down next to Grace. Gosh this is gonna be a long year.

**So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Suckish? Review! Love you guys! Keep reading! I may write one more chapter today. But it may be short.. idk I will think about it. Love you guys! **

**-esquishygumdrop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am seriously bored out of my mind so I guess I am just gonna keep writing! I really love all your reviews! And you know it's really nice to know that other people like my writing! So here goes I hope you like chapter 5! **

**Chapter 5**

Kim POV  
_1 new message from Jack Brewer_

**Goodnight beautiful. Can't wait to start our project together ;)**

Wow did he really just call me beautiful? Oh gosh what do I say?

**Goodnight Jack. See you in the morning.**

10 seconds later he replied:

**Are you sure? because you will be seeing me a lot in your dreams.**

I replied: **You wish.**

He replied**: Every day baby, every day.**

Wow there's Jack for ya. As cocky as ever. I wonder what he meant by that.

Jack POV

I am starting to really like Kim… and that's a big problem. I honestly want to forget about her, but I can't there is something about her that makes me love her even more. WOOAH WOAH WOAH wait…. Did I just say that I loved Kim! I don't know maybe I _do_

Don't!

_Do_

DON'T

_DO!_

Wow I feel dumb I am having an argument with myself.

_And you are losing too._

Oh shut up brain.

You know what let me just text Kim.

**Goodnight beautiful. Can't wait to start our project together ;)**

She replied

**Goodnight Jack. See you in the morning.**

I wanted to add a little of my bad boy magic to this conversation just to make it interesting.

**Are you sure? because you will be seeing me a lot in your dreams.**

Haha she is gonna have trouble replying to that.

**You wish.**

And the cherry on top.

**Every day baby, every day.**

Seriously I am going to make my move on her one of these days. I will just wait for the perfect moment. To be honest I want to ask her out before Donna asks me out with her high screechy voice. Kim's voice is so much nicer than that she-doll, Donna.

Kim POV at school in the morning.

I was walking with Grace to school when I saw Jack. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist again…..

"Good morning gorgeous." Then he did something that really surprised me. He pecked me on the cheek. I blushed because Grace was watching all of this. Then Grace said

"Um well I guess I will leave you two alone. I'll see you later Kim."

Oh great now what am I gonna do!

"Hey Jack, so what, are you gonna hug me from behind every day?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Um ya I don't"

"Ya you do. I have already made this a daily routine. I can tell you looove it"

"Sure Jack. Sureee. Well I have to get to class. Please let go."

"Ok fine….." Then he gave me another peck on the cheek and ran to go talk with Jerry.

What is wrong with this boy? Seriously!

Grace POV

"Hey Jerr-Bear"

"Oh hey Grace, have you noticed Jack and Kim have been getting closer lately."

"Ya I just saw Jack wrap his arms around her waist and peck her on the lips!"

"Seriously! Man he has it bad."

"He has what bad?"

"Jack. He obviously loves that mamacita."

"I know I saw Kim texting him yesterday, giving her phone googly eyes."

"Ya Jack and Kim have that project together right? We should go out tonight and give them some time to work on it together."

"Ya that's perfect! I bet they will be a couple soon"

"Yup no doubt about that."

Then we walked hand-in-hand to biology, our first class together.

Kim POV in music class

Mr. Richards gave us time to work on our duet in class. So I decided to ask Jack

"Hey Jack, do you wanna come over to my dorm so we can work on the song together? Or should we meet someplace else."

"Um ya sure. I don't mind. So what song do you want to sing?"

"Well since we have to express emotion and passion, how about we sing the song Lucky by Jason Mraz? Plus we are friends right?"

"Yup and we _are_ definitely in love." He said with a smirk and a wink.

"You keep telling yourself that Jack." Then he gave me a genuine smile. That just made me melt. Then I looked down, and I tried working on the sheet music for the song.

Jack POV

The bell rang for us to go to our next class. I walked alongside Kim. I decided to do something really risky. I swiftly grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

She looked up and gave me a wide grin and she intertwined her fingers with mine.

That made us receive tons of glares from everyone, including Donna Tobin. She gave Kim a death glare. That made let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around my waist and we both joyfully made our way to out next class.

Kim POV

Man I am falling for Jack. When he intertwined our fingers, I looked up into his big brown eyes. Man that's it. I am officially thinking this. I have a crush on Jack Brewer. No doubt about it.

I mean even though he is a bad boy, he is still really kind, caring, and cute. I mean honestly as stupid as it sounds. I really want to run my fingers through his hair! (I know it's kind of weird)

I am really excited for this duet. I just really need to talk to someone about this! The next second I see Grace I am going to tell her allllllllll about this.

I bet she already knows though. I mean rumors have been going around that we are dating. I mean we do look like it. He hugs me all the time, we hold hands. We look like the typical couple. Maybe one day we will be. I sure hope that day comes soon! I really love this boy!

**I am leaving you hanging… until next time I update, which will probably be tomorrow. I am exhausted! 5 chapters in one day! It's a lot but it's worth it! Please review guys! It means the world to me! Seriously I get really jittery every time my iPod notifies me with an email from FanFiction, saying a new review for my story is up! Thanks guys so much! Love you all! Until next time my friends.**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so guys I am going to do the impossible… I am going to write my sixth chapter today! I am one nutty girl. I am currently watching Despicable Me with my grandma, and writing FanFiction. I have been literally writing every moment I have! That's bad grammar. I also taught my grandma how to play Mario kart haha I love that game. I AM A GAMER! Woot woot! Ok so thanks guys for all your support please keep reviewing! I will try to write every moment I can! My goal is to write 1000 words or more per chapter. So here goes guys. As crazy as it sounds. Here is chapter 6 my SIXTH CHAPTER TODAY! I am excited when I have an idea I write and write and write. And oh boy I am blabbing. Here's the chapter guys.

Chapter Six

Jack POV

I walked to Kim's dorm and knocked on her door. She opened five seconds later and smiled at me.

"Great you came!"

"How could I not! I would never pass up an opportunity to spend time with you!"

"Aww Jack stop it."

I took a step closer to her and looked into her eyes. Then in one swift motion, I engulfed her into a big bear hug. Then I lifted her and spun her around. She laughed loudly and started screaming.

"JACK hahahaha put me down!"

"Nope if I do I am gonna start tickling you."

"No please no!"

"Yes oh yes!"

Then I started tickling and she started laughing so hard.

"Jack stop it! Cut it out!" she said in between laughs.

"Ok fine." I stopped tickling her. Then suddenly I put her down and gave her a peck on the cheek. She just smiled and took my hand and showed me the music. Then she started singing her part of the song. Then I joined in and we both harmonized together. Then we finished singing the song. And she began talking.

"Wow Jack I never knew you could sing!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Ya well its getting late and I am pretty sure Grace is gonna walk in any second now."

"Ok well goodnight Kim."

"Goodnight Jack." She got on her tippy toes and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled and began walking out. I mumbled under my breath "love you."

Surprisingly she heard, and she replied, "love you too Jack, love you too."

I turned around and smirked at her. Then I left.

Kim POV

Aww he said he loved me. And to be honest I think I love him too. I don't know I just need to sleep.

Line Break In the morning

I walked into the school and then I saw something that completely broke my heart. I saw Jack kissing Donna Tobin! That jerk ughh! I never want to talk to him again! He is a player! Why didn't I just listen to Grace! He is the worst! Gosh I am so stupid.

Once Jack was done sucking face with Donna, he pushed her away. Then he looked me in the eyes and noticed that I was crying. Then I ran outside and back to the dorms. When I reached my room I jumped on my bed and cried my eyes out.

Jack POV

I got to school expecting to see Kim. Then suddenly someone's lips were on mine. I thought they were Kim's so I kissed back but then suddenly I saw Kim walking through the doors. I pushed who ever I was kissing away. It was Donna. FREAKIN DONNA. Gosh I hate her! I wiped my lips and suddenly the bell rang. Oh shoot! She is never going to forgive me. How am I ever going to make it up to her?

I thought of billions of ways to make it up to her, but I didn't think any of them would work. I have to do something completely unexpected. Oh I have the best idea!

Grace POV

"Hey Jerry did you hear about what Jack did to Kim!"

"No chicka I didn't what did he do?"

"He broke her heart into a million pieces!"

"Oh wow not swag yo!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I think we should focus on cheering up Kim, because to be honest I haven't seen her anywhere around school."

"Ya. I think she ran to our dorm crying. Let's go cheer her up."

"Ya we should bring chocolate, and ice cream. That always cheers up my sister when it's her time of the month…"

"Ok…. Lets go."

Kim POV

I was watching TV, and my stomach started growling loudly and I realized I haven't eaten all day. Then I heard the key turn in the doorknob.

"Hey Kimmsters. How you holding up." Said grace.

"I am a wreck. I seriously haven't eaten all day, I called in sick for class today, and well I feel awful."

"Well Jerry and I brought food, chocolate, and ice cream, so you don't need to worry any longer."

"Aww thanks guys you are the best! Hey Jerry whats up?"

"Nothing much chicka. I am really sorry about Jack he truly is sorry though he was really quiet all day and he was talking to himself a lot. I swear this dude is going nuts."

"Ya well I won't believe it until I see it. Jack is just too bipolar. He seriously loves playing with my emotions. It makes me sick."

"Well everything is gonna be alright Kim because we will be on your side always." Said Grace.

"Thanks guys."

Well I am gonna end the chapter here I am supppppppppper tired. Six chapters in one day reallly sucks the life out of you. Well review guys. And btw for you kick shippers. They will become a couple somewhere in this story! So keep reading guys! And keep reviewing! I love you all! I will hopefully update tomorrow as soon as I can! Love you!

-esquishygumdrop


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I had a good night's sleep and it's time for me to write CHAPTER 7 woot woot! I am really excited guys! Thanks for all the support so far! I mean 21 Reviews! I thought like 3 people would read my story! You guys are amazing! So as long as you guys keep reviewing… I will keep updating as much as humanely possible. Well love you guys! I hope you enjoy chapter 7 ;).**

**Chapter Seven**

Jack POV (Saturday morning)

I woke up to see Jerry gone already, he probably went somewhere with Grace. Perfect! Now I just need to go to Kim's dorm and apologize. I hope she will forgive me! Kim and I finally became friends and I can't bear the fact that she hates me!

When I reached her dorm, I knocked on the door and Kim opened. Almost immediately she frowned and said

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did… It was a mistake I walked in the school, looking for you, then some ones lips were on mine. I kissed back because I thought it was you…. But it was FREAKIN DONNA! I promise you I hate her! Every time she sees me she tries to stick her tongue down my throat! Its disgusting!"

"I don't know if I should believe you. I mean you hurt me Jack! TWICE! Seriously that's not what friends do!"

"Well if you give me a chance. I promise I will never hurt you again."

"Ok fine. I forgive you. But you are taking me to breakfast. C'mon. And you need to carry me! I am too lazy to move."

"Haha sure whatever you need, princess."

"I am no princess! How rude! (said like Stephanie from full house says it)

"Haha whatever you say…." Then I grinned at her and lifted her up and carried her bridal style, all the way to the school's café. We got glares from everyone, but who cares. I wanted to show everyone that this girl was mine. Hold on did I just say she was mine. You know what. Yes she is mine. I can't live without Kim. She is just too important to me."

Jerry POV

"Hey Grace! Check out Jack and Kim. They definitely look like a couple."

"Aww they are so cute! Why don't you ever carry me?"

"Because I rather look at your beautiful face." I winked at her and she gave me a peck on the lips.

Donna POV

"Uggh I hate seeing Jack and Kim together! It makes me sick! Seriously why does he like Kim! She is sooo ugly."

Kelsey one of her nicer friends replied

"Actually no I think she is really pretty! And she doesn't even put make up! That's true beauty right there!"

"Shut up Kelsey! Sometimes you could be so unprofessional."

"ME! I am unprofessional! Says the girl who wears the worst close and dates every boy in school! At least I have the decency to have a crush on one person! Not twenty!"

"The guy you like is a geek why the heck would you want to date him!"

"Well he is cute, smart, and funny. And maybe he isn't your typical jock boyfriend! But he still is special to me!"

"Fine! You know what Kelsey just go marry Eddie! Just leave. I don't want to see you! You are so horrible. Just GO!'

"Gladly."

Uggh sometimes that girl is such a pain in the butt. I need to come up with a plan to separate Jack and Kim…. But what should I do?"

Kim POV

Once Jack and I finished breakfast, we decided to take a walk around the school. While walking he took my hand and we spent the rest of the time hold hands. I started swinging our arms back and forth. Then I decided to do something really childish.

"Tag your it!" I ran off.

"Wait what! Kim get back here!"

"Nope catch me if you can!"

"oh man the things this girl makes me do." Jack mumbled under his breath.

Jack started chasing me and he couldn't catch me for a while. Then I ran and hid behind a tree. Suddenly someone snaked their arms around my waist and I started screaming.

"Kim. KIM. It's ok it's just me Jack."

"Good I thought it was some psychotic rapist or something!"

"Haha no just me. But I am not any better."

"Wait what are you talking about-

Then I started tickling me! Man I really hate being tickled! He didn't stop for like 5 minutes! Then finally he stopped and lifted me up on his shoulder, and he headed to the music room.

"Jack where are you taking me?"

"To the music room. I have a little something that I wanted to do, because you forgave me."

"Um ok. What is it?"

"I can't tell you yet. It's a surprise."

"You're no fun." Then I pouted. And I waited silently on his shoulder.

Jack POV

When we got to the music room. I sat Kim down on a chair and I settled myself on the piano chair. Then I started to play. And I began to sing the song Everything by Michael Bublé. Throughout the song her eyes started tearing up, and I smiled at her.

Then after I finished my song, she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. And I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist. And we stayed that way for who knows how long. But this was a perfect moment. With her in my arms, I couldn't be happier.

Then the door swung open, and we separated. Then a dance crew walked in.

"Um I am sorry. Did we interrupt anything? We have practice in here right now." One of the lead dancers asked.

I replied. "No we were just leaving." I took Kim's hand and we headed outside. Man today has really been a good day so far. I really love that I am finally friends with Kim and that she finally forgave me. A weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

**So that was chapter 7 guys. How did you like it? I am most likely going to make Jack a little more bad boyish, just to make the story more interesting. Tell me what you think. Review! I love you guys!  
-esquishygumdrop**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey. I am SUPPPPPPER sorry I haven't updated for hours! I had to go pick up my books from school. I got my geometry book ****. I am extremely scared that geometry is gonna take up too much of my time and I won't be able to update as often. But never fear! I am still here. So I hope you enjoy chapter 8. And I would like to give a shout out to all those who have favorited me or my story, or have reviewed. Thanks so much for your support! I can't tell you how much I love seeing new reviews! It makes me really excited that people are actually enjoying my story ;). Ok so here is chapter 8 I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Eight**

Kim POV at school

I was taking out my books from my locker when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. It was Donna ewieeee. That's a face I really don't want to see. As a matter of fact I can't even see her face. It is covered in makeup. Disgusting.

"Crawfish. You listen to me and you listen good! Stay away from Jack!" Wow her grammar is just as perfect as her face note my sarcasm.

"My name is Crawford and what are you going to do if I don't?" I crossed my arms and gave her a death glare.

"I will make your school journey a living hell!"

"OH ya! Do it! I don't care what you say! I am not afraid of you."

"Fine you are making the biggest mistake of your life! Mark my words Crawfish! Mark my words!"

Jack POV

I walked into the school expecting to see Kim by her locker. Then I saw something really surprising. Donna was talking with Kim. So I decided to eavesdrop a little. Then I heard Donna threatening Kim. She crossed the line! Nobody talks to my Kimmy that way!

I saw Donna walking away so I grabbed her arm tightly.

"Donna you listen carefully to me! Don't you ever take a step near Kim! Do you hear me." She looked really scared. Good I am doing my job.

"Shut up Jack! Why are you dating Kim. She is an ugly witch! Seriously you should be dating me! It would be better for your bad boy reputation."

"Kim and I aren't dating. We are best friends. And she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! And she has the most perfect personality! And she is real! Unlike you!"

"What! I am real! I only had two plastic surgeries! Geez it's not that bad!"

"Wow Donna you're an idiot. Just get the heck out of our lives."

"Fine. Jack IHATE YOU!" she shouted.

I shouted back, "I HATE YOU TOO DONNA! I ALWAYS HAVE!"

She began walking off with her head held high and her high heels clicking on the floor.

Kim POV

Wow. That's all I can say. I was listening to Jack defending me. He is so sweet. But I thought he was a bad boy. Isn't he? Oh I don't know I don't want to worry about it.

Then Jack walked over to Jerry and Randy, two of his friends.

Jack POV

"Man Jack we really need to do something sometime," said Randy, one of my friends.

"Haha ya we do but I might meet with Kim today so… maybe another time."

"Hey man you have been spending so much time with that foxy chick, Kim."

"Don't talk about Kim like that."

"Fine man. But you got to admit it's sure."

"Heck ya its true! Just don't repeat it."

I said goodbye to the guys and went over to Kim.

"Sup Kim."

"Oh hey Jack what's up? Do you want to hang out later?"

"Is The Kim Crawford asking me out on a date?" Then I smirked and leaned closer to her.

Her breath hitched a little bit, and she quickly responded, "Um n-no I just wanted to hang out."

"Really so you feel nothing right now?" I took a step closer to her.

She stepped back and her back hit the wall.

"N-no…"

"Mmhmm so you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I put one of my hands on her waist and the other one I leaned against the wall near her head.

She tried shrinking down, but I just stepped as close as possible to her. We were almost chest to chest when suddenly Grace turned the corner and Kim shoved me away. Dang it. I was so close to kissing her!

Grace then began to speak.

"Hey guys did I interrupt your guy's moment."

Kim replied, slightly relieved.

"No actually I was going to go search for you so we can chat."

"Ok well lets go then see you later Jack."

"Ya bye Jack. Text me if you want to hang out later k?"

"Ok Kimmy see you later." I winked at her.

She walked away quickly with Grace and then she started saying OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU -… Then she realized I could still here her. I just smirked and watched her leave.

Kim POV

"Grace, I have a problem! Jack reallly doesn't know the meaning of personal space."

"Oh why are you complaining? I thought you loved it."

I didn't know how to respond to that, because to be honest, I did kind of like it. But I lied and said.

"No its really weird. I mean we are friends! Friends don't do that do they?"

"Well no but don't you want to be more than friends?"

I don't know did I want to be more than friends? I mean sure Jack is a great guy, but I don't want to risk our friendship or anything. So I mean I would love to be more than friends. But I don't want to ruin anything with Jack.

That's when I realized something.

I needed Jack.

**I will leave it at there ;) So how did you guys like it? I tried to make jack more bad boyish. But I am not sure it worked very well. Review and tell me what you think. Ok love you guys! I will try and update another chapter soon! I am probably not going to write 6 again but I may write 3 or 4. Byeeeee!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Well sorry I haven't updated for the past few hours. I was practicing flute. I really hope you guys like my story so far! Thanks so much for all the support! More than 1,100 people have viewed my story! AHHH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! So here is chapter 9. Keep reviewing guys ;) if I get to 30 reviews I may add a chapter 10…. Haha but we will see. I hope you like this chapter ;) luv youuuuuuuuuuuu!  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Jack POV at Kim's dorm

I knocked on Kim's door and Jerry opened it.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" I said.

"Oh I am here to take Grace on a date. We are leaving right now."

"Ok well is Kim here?"

"Ya ya. Here we will leave you two alone."

I stepped in and I saw Kim typing on her laptop, on the edge of her bed. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer to me.

"Hey Kimmy-cub."

"Oh hey Jack! You really need to stop scaring me like that!"

"So what are you doing on your fancy computer?"

"Um nothing really I am just checking my facebook."

I saw her stalking some dude's facebook, and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy… So I tightened my grip on her.

"Kim who is that?"

"Oh he is my ex-boyfriend. We dated before I moved to Seaford."

"Oh ok."

Then I did something really unexpected I starting kissing her cheek.

"Um Jack… what are you doing."

"Nothing really I am just kissing your face."

She blushed a little and started squirming away, but I just scooted closer to her.

"You like that don't you?" I smirked my signature smirk.

"Jack cut it out."

"Nope." Then I kissed her on the forehead. "Ok fine. But you like it too much."

She just smacked me on the arm playfully and turned off her laptop.

Then she did something that even I would have never expected.

She started kissing my cheek. I smirked and then wrapped my arms around her again. She scooted closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then she started speaking.

"As much as I am enjoying this, don't you think we should go somewhere to eat? I don't know about you… but I am starving."

I let her go. "Ok fine. Where do you wanna go?"

"OOH! How about we go to the place Grace and Jerry went. Let's go spy on their perfect date!"

"Haha I like it when my Kimmy is devious. Ok lets go."

Jerry POV

Man I love this girl. She really is perfect. I was on my date with Grace.

"Hey Gracie."

"Hmm."

"Don't you think it would be perfect if we could go on a double date with Jack and Kim?"

"Oh my goodness. Yes! That would be amazing! But they haven't declared their love for each other yet… Well then we will just have to work our perfect couple magic on them!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Ya. We are going to get Kim and Jack to finally become a couple. And it's perfect that break starts tomorrow…"

"Ya we can plan a sleepover! Just us four!"

"Perfect let's do it. Here let me text jack."

**Hey man do you want to have a sleepover at my place. Just you, me, Grace and Kim? **

He replied 5 seconds later.

**Ya man sounds great. Kim and I will be there.**

"Perfect. They said they will be there."

"Ok well I am going to go pack. See you tomorrow jerr." She pecked me on the lips.

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Jack POV

We were just about to leave when I checked my phone

_1 new message from Jerry the Swag._

**Hey man do you want to have a sleepover at my place. Just you, me, Grace and Kim? **

I asked Kim and her eyes lit up and she was like.

"Ya sure that sounds really fun!"

"Ok Mrs. Perkypants."

I replied.

**Ya man sounds great. Kim and I will be there.**

Kim POV

"Hey Kim I think I am going to go back to my dorm and start packing for tomorrow."

"Ok Jack I was about to do the same thing."

"Ok well goodnight." He gave me a peck on the cheek and headed towards the door.

"Jack wait!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Goodnight." I let go. He winked at me and then left.

Five minutes later Grace walked in.

"Hey Gracie-bell!"

"Hey Kimmsters. Are you excited about the sleepover tomorrow, at Jerry's house."

"Ya! It sounds really fun! Plus I am excited that break is finally starting! School has been way too much to handle lately."

"Why what happened?"

"Donna has been on my case."

"Man that girl is just a big jerk! Seriously! I hate her and Claire. Have you heard Kelsey left there little posse!"

"Well actually I am not surprised. She is pretty nice."

"Ya well I am going to hop in the shower really quick. You keep packing. K?"

"Ok see you in a few."

I kept packing my stuff when I heard my iPhone notify me with an email.

From: sarahandandrewcrawford

To: karatekim23

Dear Kim,

I hope you are having a great time at your new school. We are informing you that your father and I have a business trip in Australia and we are going to drop off the twins at your Aunt's place in San Francisco. Do you want to go there? You could also stay with a friend. We don't really mind.

Love You,

Mom

Then I replied and I said I will just ask a friend if I could stay with them.

Maybe I will ask Jack. He lives right next door.

**So did you guys like it? I sure hope you did! Haha ok next chapter will be about the sleepover and stuff. So keep reviewing! And I will keep updating as much as I can. Love you all.**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Well I got some of your feedback and I have some great ideas for some upcoming chapters! Thanks for that. Haha and thanks for all the reviews! Keep reviewing guys! Well here comes chapter 10. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter Ten**

Jack POV

I was lounging on Jerry's couch when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered it and I saw Grace and Kim walked through the door.

"Hey guys welcome to case de la Jerry." Jerry said really enthusiastically.

Grace walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aww is wittle Jerry and Gracie a cute couple or what?" I said with a baby voice.

Haha Kim just laughed and gave me a hug.

"Hey Jack can I ask you for a favor?"

"Ya sure Kim. What's up?"

"Umm well my parents and my siblings are out of town. And I need a place to stay at during break. (which was a week for thanksgiving) Do you think that I could stay at your place?"

"Ya definitely! I mean it's more convenient because we live next to each other."

"Ok thanks sooo much! You saved me from spending my thanksgiving with my perky aunt, Olga!" Then she ran up to me and gave me a hug, while wrapping her legs around me.

Then Jerry started speaking which made us suddenly separate.

"Ooooh. Is there a brewing romance in this house? Or should I call it a Brewer romance. Haha I crack myself up."

Kim and I both blushed a whole new shade of red. Wait I DON'T BLUSH! I am Jack. I just need to do something really unexpected to prove that I am still a man.

"Of course it is Jerry. I mean, how can Kim say no to this?" Then I pointed to myself. And then I gave Kim a kiss on her cheek, which only made her turn more red.

"Ok guys before Kim becomes a ripe tomato, I think we should get moving with this sleepover." Grace said. "So I was thinking. Maybe we could do a little truth or dare then watch horror movies. How does that sound?"

We all nodded and sat in a circle.

"Jerry. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um truth."

"Have you ever loved a girl other than Grace in your lifetime?"

"Nope she is the most perfect mamacita for me."

"Awwww thanks Jerry!"

"Kim. Truth or dare." Jerry asked.

"Um dare."

"I dare you to sit in Jack's lap for the rest of the night."

She blushed and then came and sat on me. I wrapped my arms around her so she could be more comfortable.

"Are you comfy?" she nodded and played with her bracelet.

The game went on and then it was my turn.

"Jack truth or dare?" Grace asked.

"Um I am feeling a little bit risky. Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Kim. On the lips."

I looked at Kim and smirked. She was officially a tomato.

I took her hand and took her to the kitchen. Then I pushed her against the cabinet and placed my lips on hers. I felt like I was in heaven. We broke away after 7 seconds. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok. Well that was just beautiful. Lets watch that horror movie."

Donna POV

"Ok girls let's start operation break Kim and Jack up. That girl is gonna wish she never set foot on this school when I am done with her. MWAHAHAH." After my evil laugh I started choking. Then one of my lame followers got me water. I finished with it and then I dropped it. "Clean that up would you?"

Kelsey POV

I decided to stay at school during break. I heard that the computers club was going to stay at school, to work on a new app they were creating.

I decided to go to the boys dorm and talk to Eddie for a while.

Then I spotted the boy getting water from the vending machine. It got stuck and he started pounding on it and shaking it. And it still never came out.

I am a dance prodigy. I have been doing ballet since I was 3. So I have my high kick down.

I went to the machine and high kicked it, and the drink came down.

"Hey thanks Kelsey! So what are you doing here?'

"Um actually. I came to see you."

"Really. Well cool. I am heading back to my dorm. There is a black and white movie marathon playing tonight. Do you want to join me?"

"Ya sure! That would be great!" Yes time to spend with Eddie! Score!

Eddie POV

Kelsey is so pretty. I can't believe she is talking to me! I invited her to join me tonight. She looked really happy when I asked her! Yay! Maybe she likes me…. I have had a crush on her since forever! I mean I never actually thought she would talk to me. She used to be a part of the Donna "clique". But I noticed when Donna was gossiping about other people, Kelsey would try to change the subject or leave. She truly is something. I hope maybe we can become friends! Or maybe even more. But I don't know, I think I would be happy just being friends right now.

Tonight is going to be so great! I need to get the popcorn ready and put cologne and… Oh my there is soo much to do! I have to start cleaning my room before she gets here! She said she was going to run back to her dorm and get her coat. Shoot!

**Ok guys well there is chapter ten for ya. I hope you liked it so far. Don't worry more Jack and Kim to come. And jerry and grace. and Eddie and Kelsey. And of course Milton and Julie but that's not for a while. Ok guys REVIEW! I will be updating as much as possible! Ok love you all! Thanks for all the support.**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYYYYYYYY GUYSSSSSSS! It's a brand new day! Which means more chapters for ya! I AM SOOOOO HAPPY 31 REVIEWS! SERIOUSLY GUYS YOU ARE FANTASTIC! Thank you soooooooo much! Keep reviewing! OK so here is chapter 11 for ya I hope you like it! **

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack POV

Grace put in the movie and I sat on the couch. Kim came and sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her like earlier.

During the scary scenes she would bury her had in my chest and I would whisper soothing words to her.

After a while Kim started falling asleep and she used me as her pillow. I really didn't mind. She looked kind of cute sleeping. Her face was peaceful and she looked really calm.

When the movie was almost done, I started drifting into sleep too. I guess Grace and Jerry went to bed already because I opened my eyes slightly and they were gone.

Then I felt weight on my chest. I looked down and I saw Kim still sleeping on me. I decided to sleep there, I didn't want to wake her up.

Line Break in the morning.

I woke up and I saw my arm wrapped protectively around Kim's waist, and I whispered to her.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Oh good morning Jack." She tried to get up, but I pulled her back, into my chest.

"Where are you going sleepyhead. Grace and Jerry aren't even up yet."

"I was just going to use the bathroom…"

"Ok fine." She started getting up again. So I pulled her back and asked her.

"What? No good morning kiss?" I smirked.

She just smacked me on the arm and got up.

When she came back I pulled her into my chest and whispered to her.

"Nobody passes up my morning kiss." So I smashed my lips into hers and she kissed back and we kissed for like 20 seconds before I pulled away. I smirked and got up, leaving her shocked.

Kim POV

Gee. This is going to be one interesting Thanksgiving break.

Then Jerry and Grace came downstairs. Jerry spoke.

"Hey chica. Do you want to eat breakfast? I have to head someplace with Grace afterwards."

"Um sure! Let's make pancakes!"

"Kk. You and Grace can wait here. Jack and I will make breakfast."

Grace sat down next to me.

"Hey girly so how are things between you and Jerry?"

"Great! He is the most perfect guy ever! I am so lucky to have him. So how are things between you and Jack? Hmmmmm…."

"Um I don't really know. I mean we are best friends. But we give each other kisses on the cheek, and we hold hands, and hug, like any other teenage couple. So I am not really sure what to make of it. And well I am staying at his place for all of break, so I guess I will have to wait and see."

Jack POV

"Hey Jerry."

"Ya?"

"Um what would you say if I told you I sort of had feelings for Kim."

"I would say good for you man. You should go for it. See if Kim feels the same way. Take some risks.'

"You don't think that would ruin our friendship? I mean what if things don't exactly work out?"

"Well that's one of the things you need to learn for yourself. I am almost positive nothing will go wrong. You guys are practically perfect for each other. And if things don't work out, just stay friends. No harm can come from that."

"Ya. I guess you are right. Thanks man." I decided I was going to make her fall in love with me by Christmas. I had to. I really want to kiss Kim. As weird as that sounds. What? I am a teenage boy. Get used to it.

Kelsey POV

Last night was really fun. I hung out with Eddie, we got to know each other a little bit. Just because he is a nerd, it doesn't mean he isn't cool. I mean he is soooo sweet! And his dorm is cleaner than what I would have expected! I am not really surprised though. He has Milton the biggest clean freak to help him. They roomed together.

I roomed with Julie. She was almost exactly like Milton, except you know female. I heard there was a thing going on between them. But you know, I don't really think going to a museum together counts as having a thing going on. But that's just me. I mean I don't really know how nerd love works. Maybe one of them will make some sort of chemical that makes the other fall in love with them or something. Or maybe they use sciency pick up lines! I really don't know! All I know is that it's really cute when two nerds fall in love ;).

Jerry POV

Jack and Kim just left and I was waiting for Grace to get ready. I was going to take her out and surprise her. I really hope she likes it thought. I had to ask all my cousins for help. Its gonna be swag yo! I hope so anyway.

Grace POV

Aww Jerry says he is going to surprise me. I don't really know what that means, but it's really sweet. He is just making me fall even more in love with him! And I am only 17! I hope we stay together.

I put on a dressy shirt, and a high low black skirt. I headed downstairs, to see Jerry with a flower bouquet wait for me, by the steps.

"Wow you look wow." He said.

"You look wow yourself." He gave me the flowers and led me to his car. I am really excited to see what he has planned!

**I leave it at there. Thanks for reading guys! Please keep reviewing! I love all the reviews and I take all ideas into consideration! So if you have any great ideas for this story! I will be glad to hear them! They may be made into one of my chapters ;). Ok love you guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I am going to update my twelve chapter! I really love updating! Thanks for the 1,823 views! It's soooooooo exciting. I AM SO GRATEFUL! THANKS GUYS! Keep reviewing! And I shall keep updating. Haha you know the drill! And many of you have been commenting about how crazy I am for updating 11 chapters in 2 days. Welllllllll I am CRAZY! OK so here is chapter 12 hope you like it!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack POV

I led Kim to my house. My parents were out of town as usual. But they don't mind me staying home alone, as long as I don't throw any parties.

Me being the gentlemen, I took her bags upstairs to the guest room. Then I went downstairs and I saw Kim on the couch watching Full House (I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. I JUST LOVE IT.).

I wanted to do something real romantic, so I decided to lift her up, she just giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. Then I leaned down and placed my lips on hers. We kissed for what seemed like forever. When we pulled away, I leaned my forehead on hers. She smiled at me and couldn't control my emotions. I started kissing her cheek.

"Jack. As much as I am enjoying this, I kind of need to go to the bathroom."

"Fineee." I said, slightly disappointed.

I watched her leave, and I couldn't help but stare, she is just so pretty."

Kim POV

I needed time to think. Jack just kissed me, for the third time, and I felt butterflies. Now I really don't know what to do. I mean does he like me? Or is this a part of his whole bad boy act. Oh man he is one really complicated guy!

I walked back to the living room and sat on Jack's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we both continued to watch Full House.

"Hey Jack do you want to stay home and be lazy all day?"

"Sure. As long as I get to spend time with ya."

"Aww shucks. Stop it."

"Ok but then I am going to have to tickle you!" He started tickling me and I was laughing so hard my eyes started tearing up. Seriously this boy needs to stop tickling me. He knows my weakness.

"Jack. I can't breathe stop!" I said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"Haha whatever Ms. Ticklish. I will be back I just need to call my parents really quick."

"Kk."

Jack POV

I went up to my room, pulled out my phone, and dialed my mom's number. She answered.

"Hey mom. Its Jack. I have a friend over from school is it ok if they stay all week?"

"Um sure son. Who is it?"

"Kim, the one that lives next door."

"You have a GIRL over! You better not do anything Mr.! God is watching you!" My mom is super Christian.

"Ok mom I promise. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye son. And remember-

I hung up. Oops. I headed back to where Kim was sitting. She was gone.

"Kim?! Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Catch me if you can!" She came up from behind the couch, and stuck her tongue out at me. Then she dashed upstairs.

"Kimmy come out, come out, wherever you are!" Suddenly I saw a flash of blonde head over to my room. She was trying to hide under my bed, so I grabbed her and pinned her shoulders down. She screamed.

"Gotcha!" Then she realized the position we were in. I was on top of her with my hands supporting me, so I wouldn't smoosh her. She blushed. I just smirked. Man this girl drives me insane! She is so amazing.

Grace POV

"Ok Grace, we are here, close your eyes."

"What if I trip and fall!"

"I will catch you. Just keep walking forward. Ok open your eyes."

"OH my God! This is amazing! Did you do this!"

It was a picnic on a hill, by the lake. The sun was setting on the lake and it was the most beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"It's not as beautiful as you. And you're welcome, you deserve the best."

Milton POV

I was heading to the chemistry lab to work on a science project, when I saw Julie, the most pretty girl in my eyes, in the whole school.

"Hi Julie whatchu working on?"

"Oh hey Milton! I was working on my science project. I still need a partner."

"Oh how about we be partners… I still don't have a partner."

"Yay! That's perfect! Finally a smart person actually asked me! I was asked by tons of people, but they just wanted to use me to get a good grade on their projects."

"Oh wow. Same here. I hate it when that happens."

"Ya well, let's get a head start! This project is due in a month! It's too soon!"

"Okie dokie!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I was kind of hoping to make a Tesla coil."

"That's a great idea Milty! Let's begin!"

Kim POV

I stared into Jacks big, brown eyes and smiled. He is really cute. But what do I do! I can't let him kiss me again. It would make it too obvious that I like it. So I did something smart. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around him. Then I flipped us over, so I was on top and he was on bottom. Then I said.

"Never underestimate a girl who is a black belt." Now it was my turn to smirk.

He looked really shocked and confused when I left.

_Crawford 1 Jack 0_

**There's the chapter guys. I hope you love it! If you did, comment and give me your feedback. I kind of switched things up a bit in this chapter. I hope you liked it! REVIEW! Love you all!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guyssss! Sorry I haven't updated in a while today… I had to run errands with my dad and my grandma. I got some cheap knockoff vans that I am going to decorate myself. **** I have already done a pair. I might post pictures on my profile. I Just… don't know how yet. Anyway so thanks for all the support! I mean 40 reviews! It's incredible! Thank you soo much! And I have officially hit 2,741 views! AH ITMAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM! In a good way. I am quoting some people haha. Anyway thanks so much! And here is chapter 13. I probably won't update again today, because I want to start decorating my shoes, buuuutttttttttttttt I may. If I feel up to it and I am not too lazy. It all depends on the reviews! The more reviews, the more I will update. Ok well here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack POV

Man. Kim is such a tease. I need to get her back for that little encounter we had earlier. But, I am Jack Brewer, THE bad boy. It won't be so hard. Kim was taking a shower, and I heard the water shut off. Mwaahaha once she comes out, I will get her back.

She came downstairs wearing a tank top and shorts. Man this girl drives me nuts.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kimmy." I took a step closer.

"What are you doing…"

"Oh nothing." I took a step closer to her.

She took a step back and her back hit the wall. I cornered her and put my hand on her hip. Then I leaned in close and I was about to pull my lips onto hers. Her eyes were closed and she waited for something to happen. Nothing did. When she opened her eyes I was gone.

"Jack where'd you go?"

"Why. Miss me too much?" I smirked.

"You were here a second ago."

"Oh so did you want me to kiss you?"

"N-no. NO" She said more confidently.

"Ok fine. You are not getting one."

She frowned slightly. Then suddenly her lips were on mine. I instinctively kissed back, and we just stood there, for what seemed like a century, passionately kissing.

Donna POV

"Ok girls. Time to begin part one of my plan to break Kim and Jack up."

I convinced our principle to let me throw a school dance. I was planning on making Kim miserable.

First. I was going to make Jack go with me.

Second. I am going to spill punch on Kim's ugly dress.

Then. I am going to crown her "queen of the dweebs".

And lastly. My favorite part. I am going to kiss Jack in front of her, just to make her jealous.

My plan is brilliant. Now all I have to do is convince both Jack and Kim to show up to the stupid dance. But how am I going to do that?

Oh my GOSH! I just got the most awesome idea.

I will fake apologize to Kim and Jack. Jack will see how nice I am. I will ask him out. He will tell Kim. Kim will get jealous, and will go with someone else like Brett… I think I might tell him about my plan so he can join in. He always hated Jack. Then the dance will start. And things are going to get ugly.

Then again, what if Jack asks Kim before I can ask him? What if Kim decides not to show up. What if Jack says no. Oh man I am toast.

Milton POV

"Hey Milty! Great job with the project so far! We are doing great! I am really happy we are partners."

"Me too. So do you want to go somewhere? Like maybe to dinner, or to the museum? I heard they have a new dinosaur exhibit."

"Ya that sound great! And maybe we can go out to dinner afterwards!"

"Ya! Let's get going. I have been wanting to go to that new exhibit for forever!"

She just giggled and turned around to grab her coat. Behind her, I started doing my happy dance. Then she turned back around, and I abruptly stopped. I just smiled. She smiled back and we headed for the door.

Kim POV

"Ok Jack. Do you want to spar? We have been playing this little "game" and I think it's only fair that we spar to find out the winner."

"Sure Kim, but I hope you know I will beat you."

"Really? You had your mind set on that last time too, and what happened huh. I won! Boom goes the dynamite! BOOM!"

"Ok Kim. Stop booming. Let's just spar and see."

"Fine with me."

We got into positions. I started by kicking him in the side, but he dodged. He countered and tried to trip me from my feet, but I jumped over it and threw one more punch at him. This time he grabbed it, and flipped me. I didn't get up this time. I can't believe it! I lost! I have never even lost a match! Wow this sucks. Wow he is probably going to hold this against me forever… ah here comes the mockery.

"Good game Kimmy, but we both knew, I was going to win. It's a fact. You can't beat a player at his own game. So ha, Ha, and HA."

I just rolled my eyes.

Jack POV

Haha.

_Kim 1 Jack 2!_

"Who is the dynamite now? Meee ahuh ahuh. I beat Kim!"

"Oh shut up you big oaf."

"Ouch Kimmy. That hurts right here." I pointed to my heart.

"Oh whatever. I will beat you next time Brewer. Don't get too cocky."

"Sure Kimmy, but one thing. I am the king of cocky."

Haha that shut her up right away.

**Soooooooooooo….. how'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! This may be my last chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it and read it reallllllllllllly slow so that you can really soak it in. Haha just kidding I don't really know what I am saying right now. I am too lazy to get up and turn on the light, and I just saw a mosquito. I hate those things. NO OFFENSE TO ANY BUG LOVERS! Ok I am done now. REVIEW! Love ya.**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Umm I have a little bit of bad news… I am probably only going to update 1-2 times today. I can't type as fast…. I kind of spazzed while I was sleeping.. and I kicked my finger and it bent in the wrong direction…. I am really clumsy…. even in my sleep….. Well anyway. I also really want to work on coloring my shoes… and yeah, I'm kind of busy today. But thanks soooooooo much for the 3,113 views! It's amazing! K well here is chapter 14. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack POV

I woke up and went to Kim's room to wake her up.

"Good morning Kim!"

"Good morning Jack. So what are we doing today?"

"Well I was thinking we could go bike riding at the park."

"Um that sounds great. Just one little problem. I don't know how to ride a bike…"

"You don't! Why not! You are 17!"

"Well ya I was going to learn when I was younger. But the twins were born and I had to help take care of them while my parents were away. So I never got the chance."

"Ok well. I am going to teach you."

"You are going to teach me? It will be impossible! I have no balance."

"Really? So a girl who is a second degree black belt, has no balance?"

"Um well when you put it like that."

"C'mon Kim! Pweezzzzzze." I gave her my super convincing puppy face.

"Ugggh fine. You know I can't say no to that."

Line break at the park.

"Ok Kim all you have to do is pedal and I will hold onto you ok."

"Ok but what if I fall?"

"You won't. I will be by your side. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. I trust you."

She started pedaling and I held onto the bike for a while. Then she started getting the hang of it and I let go. She didn't even notice.

"You are doing great Kim."

"Thanks! Just don't let go."

"I already did like five minutes ago."

"You did what now?"

"Ya. You have been riding on your own!"

Then she stopped and she got off her bike. She ran to me and gave me the biggest bear hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

I hugged back and then told her to get back onto her bike.

"We are going to ride around the park. Let's go."

"Okie dokie."

We cycled for hours. For the whole time we talked and talked. I learned a lot of things about Kim. Everything she told me made me like her even more.

Milton POV

"Julie! That museum was amazing!"

"I know! And next week they are opening the digestive tract exhibit!"

"I wanna go!"

"Ya. Would you maybe want to go with me?"

"Sure Julie! That's sounds great."

"Ok well do you want to go to Falafel Phils? I heard his falafel is the best in town."

"Ya. Phil is awesome. Let's go."

We made our way to the restaurant.

"Hey Phil. How are you!"

"Good, good my friend. Sank you. So what can I get for you my friends?"

"Um two orders of falafel and hummus please."

"Sure sure. TOOTSIE! ETNEN FALAFEL! SHUKRAN YA GAMILA!" He said in Arabic. (I speak Arabic by the way…)

Then Rudy, my sensei walked inside.

"Oh hey Rudy. What's up."

"Oh hey Milton, aren't you supposed to be at school? I just came to get dinner. I just finished my 5:00 class."

"The school gives us a one week break for Thanksgiving. Oh and this is Julie, a friend from school."

"Nice to meet you Julie. Well I am going to get my food and head back to the dojo, so if you need anything you can come on over."

Rudy POV

"Phil my man! Can I have a plate of falafel to go."

"Sure Rudy. How's the kicky chop chop business? Doing well?"

"Ya. I have 4 new students and everything is great."

"Good good. Ok well here is your food Habibi. Enjoy."

"Thanks Phil."

Grace POV

I was sitting in my room, checking my facebook, when I decided to change my profile picture. It was a picture of Jerry and I at the picnic he arranged for me. He is so sweet.

I posted it and five minutes later it had gotten 33 likes and 17 comments. All the comments were from the people from my old school. They all commented. Is he your boyfriend? Who is that? Are you two together? That's so sweet! I commented.

"Yes he is my boyfriend, the most swasome dude ever, as he would put it!"

My comment got 62 likes…. Aww I feel loved.

Jerry POV

Aww look. Grace posted a picture of us on her profile. Ok here let me do the same. To switch things up a bit I posted a picture of Grace, Kim, Jack, and I. I remember when we took this picture. We were all by the fountain at school. (Imagine the school is like the campus of Zoey 101. So imagine Pepperdine University.)

My picture got tons of likes too. Grace commented how swasome I was on her picture, so I commented on how swag she was on my picture.

Julie POV

I said bye to Milton and went back to my dorm. Kelsey was on her bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Kels. How's it going."

"Pretty good. I got to spend some more time with Eddie today, it was loads of fun. What about you?"

"I had the most perfect day ever. I worked on my project with Milton, we went to the museum, and then we went to Falafel Phils."

"Ooh sounds like the perfect date. Tell me more."

So I talked and talked about my perfect day with Milton until both of us fell asleep. Luckily I had gotten up from the floor and sat on my bed, before I fell asleep. There is way too many germs on the ground. I would never sleep there…

**Ok well there's my chapter. I added some new characters. Well they aren't my characters they are from Kickin it, but still they are new to the story. I hope you guys liked it. If you did. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeee eeeeeeee Review. It means a whole lot to me. Ok well I will try to update another time today. But for now. BYEEEEEEEE**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys…. Well today I haven't gotten that many reviews because I haven't updated in a while. I AM SUPER SORRY! Now I have 3,999 views. One more guys! I am seriously going to scream…. AHHHHHHHHH! Ok I screamed. Any way please keep reviewing and well I hope you enjoy Chapter 15!  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kim POV

Yes! I finally learned how to ride a bike! I am super happy! Break has been great so far. Today Jack's parents are coming back and we are going to celebrate Thanksgiving with them tomorrow! I am really excited to meet them. I hope they like me though, and not think I am weird or anything.

Jack finally pulled up in the driveway and we got out of the car. We put the bikes back in the garage and went inside the house.

"Jack. Honey! We are back!" His mom said.

"Hey mom. How was the trip."

"The usual. Serious and boring."

"Ok well I'd like you to meet Kim. Kim this is my mom. Mom this is Kim."

"So this is the infamous Kim you have told us about. This boy has said many great things about you young lady." Jack looked at his mom and gave her a glare.

I looked down and blushed. Then I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Ok now that we are all introduced. Wait mom. Where's dad?"

"Your father went out to get food, he will be back in a few."

"Ok Jack, I hope you don't mind, I am going to go take a shower."

"Ok see you later then Kimmy."

I walked upstairs to the guest room and got out the stuff I needed to shower, and when I turned around I bumped into something hard.

"Sorry Kim, I just wanted to tell you that the foods here and my dad really wants to meet you."

"Ok thanks Jack. I will be down in exactly 7 minutes." He started leaving. "Oh and Jack. Thanks for being such a great friend and letting me stay here." I went to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me too and responded.

"Kim. I would do anything for you. You are my best friend." He winked at me. Then he left.

I hopped into the shower and washed my hair quickly. Then I got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Hi Mr. Brewer. Sorry to keep you waiting. I am Kim."

"Nice to meet you Kim. You are a very pretty girl. Are you Jack's girlfriend?" I stared at Jack with wide eyes. He had the same expression on his face

"No dad. She is my best friend."

We had a lovely dinner and Jack's parents kept telling me everything Jack said to them about me. Each time I laughed and looked at Jack and he just stared at his food. When we were done, I offered to help Mrs. Brewer clean up, but she said I could go spend time with Jack instead.

Jack grabbed my arm and he whispered.

"That was the most embarrassing dinner. Let's run away before they embarrass me even more."

"Ok fine Mr. Pushy."

He rolled his eyes and we went upstairs to his room. Then I saw his guitar next to his bed.

"Do you play?"

"Ya, but I normally don't play for anyone. It's just a hobby for me you know."

"Can you play me a song? Pweeze Jack." It was my turn to use my puppy face.

"Don't use that puppy face on me." I pouted.

"Ok fine. I will play and sing one song for you."

He started playing the song Count on Me by Bruno Mars.

He smiled at me during the song. I smiled back. Once he was done he gave me a hug. I never wanted to leave this perfect moment. It was almost like Jack totally dropped his bad boy act!

"Kimmy you are totally loving this." Nope I spoke too soon.

"Yes Jack. As a matter of fact I love getting hugs from my best friends."

He smirked and hugged me tighter.

"Jack. Can't. Breathe."

"Ya are you still loving this."

"Sure. If I don't die first!"

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok. Do you want to watch a movie."

"Sure what movie?"

"I was thinking Jack and Jill with Adam Sandler." (I just saw that movie. It's hilarious.)

"Yeahhh I have been wanting to see that movie for forever. It sounds hilarious."

Then we sat and watched the movie for the rest of the night. And then we both said goodnight and went to bed.

Donna POV

"Ok girls. Let's start decorating for the school dance. I was thinking the Titanic theme. What do you think?"

"Ya. I mean that sounds tots fantabulous. Let's do it." Claire replied.

"Ok C-laire you and me work on invitations, posters, flyers, and such. And the rest of you. Fine something to do." They stood there confused for a moment. "Now. Go!"

Then finally they got to work.

My plan is going to be perfect.

I worked with Claire on the invitations, posters, and flyers. We put sparkles on each one. Sparkles makes everything fancy. But by the time we were a half-way done, I was all sparkled out.

"C-laire. Would you mind doing the rest by yourself. I need to go do something." I was really going to go back to my dorm and sleep.

"No! I am not going to do this huge job by myself. So you get your snooty self back here, and HELP ME!

"You do not speak to me that way. I can make your life miserable."

"I can make your life even more miserable! I am more popular than you!'

"You take that back right now. TAKE IT BACK!"

"No. You can't tell me what to do. From now on, I am in charge. And you are going to listen. Ok. So you can forget about your stupid plan. Jack isn't even cute. Jerry is. You shouldn't even bother with Jack. Him and Kim are way too close now. You. Are. Too. Late.

Those words echoed in my ear. I can't believe Claire would say that! She was my best friend! Well now she is not. She is dead to me. Dead to me I say!

**So how did you like it? Did it have too much drama? Well anyway sorry to disappoint you all by not updating all day. I blame my laziness. Ok review guys. Feel free to scold me for not updating. Love you all.**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. So some of you have been saying that me updating 1-2 times a day isn't really bad news. So here is the time for the real bad news. I won't be updating for the next days. I am going to be reaaalllly busy. Maybe I will update a chapter early on Sunday before church… but no guarantees. I am really sorry guys! Sooooo I am going to update right now. This is just for you guys! Keep reviewing! Here is chapter 16**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Jack POV

Today is officially Thanksgiving. One of my favorite holidays. Why you ask. I love the food. What? I am a teenage boy. I need my food.

I went to Kim's room to find her still sleeping. I crawled up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Nooooo I don't want morning! I want to sleep."

"Nope it's time to get up. It's Thanksgiving."

"It's what? Mr. Dude whoever you are."

"I am the boy of your dreams. That's who I am."

"Oh then you are Jack. Get out Jack."

"Are you calling me the boy of your dreams?" I smirked but of course she didn't see me. She had her eyes shut and I was behind her.

"Ya of course. You're perfect. Now Mr. Perfect, can you leave me to sleep?"

I realized Kim didn't comprehend a single word she was saying, because she was still really groggy from sleep.

"Ok if you don't get up now, I am going to tickle you!"

"Tickling? What's a tickle, it sounds like a fruit. I want to sleep!"

"Okay you asked for it!" I started tickling her and she finally woke up completely.

"Jack! Oh my Gosh. What did I say to you. When I sleep I tend to spill my secrets."

"Nothing, just something about me being perfect and the guy of your dreams."

"Dang, did I really say that?"

"Yup you kind of did." I smirked.

Then she started getting up.

"You know, one day I will wipe that stupid smirk right off your face! Seriously!"

I pulled her arm back and I whispered in her ear.

"Haven't you learned? I need my morning kiss."

She rolled her eyes leant down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Kimmy you cheated! I want a real kissy."

"Well too bad. It's Thanksgiving. You better be thankful for that one." She smirked this time and went into her bathroom, I'm guessing to take a shower.

Meanwhile I went downstairs and made pancakes and eggs, a Thanksgiving tradition in my family.

10 minutes later, Kim came downstairs saying.

"Yum! Something smells really good. Whatchu cooking?"

"Pancakes and eggs for you and my parents."

"Aww thanks Jack. It looks amazing."

"A thank you isn't enough." I pointed to my cheek.

She just laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek and asked.

"So are your parents up yet?"

"Nope they normally sleep in."

"Wait so why did you wake me up so early."

"Because I wanted to spend time with you, before my parents embarrass me during breakfast."

"C'mon you should be happy that your parents know so much about you. My parents don't even bother staying home for Thanksgiving. I am 17 and so far I have only spent 5 Thanksgivings with my parents. All the others have been at my cousins homes, or at a friend's, just never with my parents."

"I am so sorry to hear that Kim." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug.

She hugged back and we swayed back and forth, till we heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Good morning guys. Oh I am sorry, were we interrupting?" My mom said.

"No . Good morning and happy Thanksgiving."

"You too honey, you too. Jack did you prepare this whole meal by yourself?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you. It's Thanksgiving and all, and I am thankful for my wonderful parents. I am also thankful for Kim. I am thankful that she is my best friend, and that she is now a part of my life."

"Aww thanks Jack." She gave me the biggest hug and when we separated my mom was tearing up.

"Mom you ok?"

"Jack that is the sweetest thing you have ever said. This girl has really changed you. And for the better. She's a keeper."

"I know mom." I gave my mom a hug also and my dad walked out of the kitchen, and he said.

"What's all this loving? I want a piece of this action!" Then he came and joined the hug. Kim was just awkwardly staring so I pulled her into the hug also.

"Aww this is such a lovely family moment. Hold on let me get my camera." My mom said.

My dad ended up leaving the hug and it was just Kim and I hugging.

My mom took a picture of us with her phone.

"Hey mom can you send that to me?"

"Sure sure." She sent it to me and I sent it to Kim.

Kim immediately went on facebook and made it her profile picture.

10 minutes later she checked again and everyone was commenting: Aww is he your boyfriend? Are you two dating? You guys are so cute! What an awesome couple. He is cute…. Etc.

She had to comment that I was her best friend… that shut them all up.

We do kind of act like a couple. You know maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't know. What if it ruins our friendship? I can't risk losing Kim. She means too much to me already.

I am just going to play it safe and stay friends with her. Or not.

**Well there is chapter 16! I hope you liked it. I am really sorry that I won't be updating for a while. Please keep reviewing though! I promise I will do my best to post more chapters! Problem is that school starts on Monday. But I may update chapters after school like after I finish homework and stuff. Well wish me luck. Anyway luv you all! REVIEW!  
-esquishygumdrop.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey GUYS! I am back! So I am suppppppppppppppppppper sorry I haven't updated! Seriously it killed me! I am extremely exhausted right now. I only had about 3 hours of sleep. Went to bed at 5 am woke up at 8 am…. Don't ask why it's a long story. But anyway I was going to take a nap right now…. But you know because I have been gone for such a long time. I will sacrifice my sleep and update for you guys! My views have decreased SOO much. And that's my fault so I shall update to bring them back to thousands daily. Hopefully ;). Thanks sooo much for the 5,592 views! Its unbelievable. And the 62 reviews YOU ARE AMAZING! Ok keep reviewing! Here is chapter 17. I will try to update at least 3 times during the week but idk because of SCHOOL **** I hate it.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Kim POV

It was the first day back from vacation, and let me just tell you. I missed my friends! It was just a week since I last saw them, but still! I went to my locker to put something in there, when Jack came.

"Good morning Kimmo. Ready to get back to school?"

"Noooooo. I just missed everyone."

"Did you miss me?" He smirked.

"Jack, I literally saw you like what 12 hours ago!"

"I am offended Kimberly! You didn't miss me?" He pouted.

"Ok fine, I missed you."

"Ha! You admit it! So I was thinking, do you want to play a prank on Grace and Jerry?"

"Ya sure. What were you thinking to do?"

"Well. We should act like we started dating during break, and that now we are a couple." He winked at me.

"I don't know Jack. That sounds fun and all, but what about Donna and her minions?"

"I won't even let them get near you."

"Thanks Jack." I gave him a hug.

Then Jerry and Grace came up to us.

"Wait a second are you guys a couple yet?" Grace asked.

"Yup Gracie, its official we are dating!" I gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. That should really fool them. Jack played along and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Aww! We knew it Jerry! Ya we won the bet wooh!"

"You bet on us?!"

"Ya just a little bit."

"Well then." I put my hand up indicating a shun. "Just kidding guys."

Then the bell rang and whats really convenient. I had every class with Jack. So we held hands on the way to our first class.

People all around us were asking: Are you guys dating? You guys are a couple now? And ect.

I also received glares from pretty much all the girls around school. They all looked at Jack sadly and they looked at me with the death glare. I just returned one to them. I am famous for my death glares. And sometimes I would be really mature. I would stick my tongue out at them.

During second period, the announcements went on and then a high screechy voice was heard. Ew gross. It was Donna.

"Hello students of SAFA! We are proud to announce that we will be having a school-wide dance for everyone to come and enjoy themselves. The theme is Titanic. And don't forget to bring a date!" Then the announcements ended.

Maybe Jack will ask me. Or maybe I just won't go. I mean I used to have those school dances at my old school, and they were pathetic. Maybe it will be better here, you know because the school is full of prodigies.

Jack POV

It was after school and I had already went back to my dorm to work on some homework. Then someone knocked on the door. I thought it was Kim, so I opened.

I was so wrong. It was Donna. Then she spoke.

"Hey Jack I am here to apologize for threatening Kim and for giving you so much bad attitude. Would you please forgive me?"

"Sure, I guess but if it ever happens again!" I stopped there.

"It won't I promise! Thank you Jack!" Then she gave me a hug. I just stood there awkwardly. I didn't hug her back. Her hugs aren't as nice as Kim's warm bear hugs.

"Ok well Donna, I am going to go work on some homework…"

"Ok sure, just one more thing. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" That question made my eyes pop out of my head. I really didn't. I wanted to go with Kim. But what if Kim wants to go with someone else? What if she isn't going!

"Um sure Donna."

"YAY! OMG THIS IS GOING TO BE TOTS AMAZING! Later Jackie." Gosh I hated that nickname. What did I just do?

Donna POV

YES! My plan is working out perfectly so far! And even though Jack and Kim are dating, according to the whole school, I am going to the dance with him. IN YOUR FACE CRAWFISH!

Now all I need to do is apologize to Kim.

I made my way to Kim's dorm and knocked she answered and spat.

"What do you want Donna?"

"Kim, I would really like to apologize for my horrible behavior with you. I am sorry for threatening you. Could you please forgive me?"

She thought for a moment.

"Sure Donna."

"Great! Thank you Kim! By the way are you going to the dance?"

"Um I am still thinking about it."

"Well if you wanted to sign up for the committee, we are still accepting more sign ups. We need as much help as possible."

"Um sure I will think about it, I guess. Maybe I could help with the entertainment and sing a song or something."

"Ya that would be great! By the way don't forget to bring a date to the dance! I am going with Jack."

"Wait? You are going with Jack? Jack BREWER!"

"Ya! I am so excited! I just asked him a few minutes ago and he said yes!"

She gave me a glare and then she said.

"Ok Donna, see you tomorrow."

Ha. My plan is working perfectly. She is totally jealous!

**Dun dun dun! How did you like it! Mwahahaha! Will Kim get jealous and not go to the dance, or will she go with another guy to make Jack jealous! Read more to find out! AND REVIEW! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! Haha just kidding. Just send me your feedback, if you liked it or you hated it! Anyway love you all! I WILL UPDATE TOMMOROW! MOST LIKELY! THAT'S SOME GOOD NEWS! BECAUSE OF SOME CHANGE OF PLANS! ;)**

**-esquishygumdrop **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey hey hey! Well ima right another chapter for ya. I had my fair share of fruits, so now I have more energy than before. And if you need clarification about why Jack is going to the dance with Donna…. Well I guess you will have to read and find out. AND SCHOOL STARTS TOMMOROW! **** So updating is going to be tough! 8****th**** grade is gonna suck. Anyway, same thing. Please review and here is chapter 18!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Kim POV

I am going to kill him. I will get a fairly sharp spoon and murder him! Why would he go to the dance with Donna! We are acting like a fake a couple and we practically are a couple and he goes to the dance with his ex-girlfriend, who he hates. It's either this guy is an idiot, or he is playing with my emotions.

That's it he is a jerk. Aggh! How can I be so stupid!

I stomped angrily to my locker. I started jamming things in my locker. I was so irked!

"Hey Kimmy." I knew that voice anywhere.

"What do you want Jack! Seriously! One moment you are all nice and sweet. The next you are all bad boyish and cocky. The next you are a jerk and the worst person ever! Why are you playing with my emotions Jack! What have I done to make you hate me!"

"Kim. Where is this coming from? And I don't hate you! Actually it's the total opposite! I love you Kim. There I said it. I really do."

"No Jack. You don't. If you did, you wouldn't be going to the dance with Donna!"

"KIM! I said yes because I was going to restore my reputation. I wanted to because all my friends have been saying I have become too soft."

"Oh. I am sorry I ruined your reputation Jack. I totally misunderstood everything. I thought you didn't care what other people think of you!"

Jack POV

I was shocked at what Kim had said.

Was I really that much of a jerk? I really need to start being better to her. She deserves the best. But I am not going to drop the bad boy act. That's my personality. I can't change just because of one person.  
Right?

You know what, I will go to the dance with Donna. I can't make it look like I am tied to one girl. It will ruin my reputation!

Jerry POV

Today at lunch, I am going to ask Grace out to the dance. It was winter formal, so I decided to get her a beating heart. I also got her a big bouquet of red roses, her favorite flower, and I wrote on a poster that said, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Everything was set up and I was waiting for her to meet me in the garden. She had just gone to her locker to get her lunch.

Then she started walking towards me, and I held up my poster. She smiled and ran to me.

Then I gave her my gifts.

"Grace, I am giving you my heart. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes Jerry! A million times yes!" Then she hugged me and I hugged back. Then we both sat down and ate our lunch together, in the garden, one of the prettiest places on campus.

Grace POV

Wow Jerry asked me to the dance in such a sweet and romantic way! He is so amazing!

I was sitting in the dorm doing my homework, and Kim was on her laptop, when I started talking to her.

"So Kim, are you going to the dance."

"Ya. I just need to find a date."

"Why don't you go with Jack? You two are dating."

"Oh, because he is going with Donna. Donna asked him before he could ask me."

"And he said yes? I thought they broke up weeks ago."

"They did. Maybe they still have feelings for each other."

"Well I am going to help you find the perfect date to make Jack realize what he is missing!"

"Haha thanks Grace. I was thinking I could go with Brody. I mean he is pretty nice, and good-looking. I mean why not you know."

"Ya! He would be perfect! You should ask him tomorrow!"

"I don't know. Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. I will just wait and see."

Kim POV

I had to lie a little to Grace. I hate lying. Jack didn't still have feelings for Donna. At least, I don't think so.

Well he is going to the dance with her. Uggh! He is still super confusing. I can't believe he isn't going with me. I thought he would want to. But no. He is going with that gross Donna!

If he wasn't so protective over his stupid reputation as a bad boy, we wouldn't be in this horrible mess!

I think I should go with Brody, maybe it will get my mind off everything. I really wanted to go with Jack, but we aren't dating for real, so I shouldn't care. Right?

You know what, I don't even want to think about all of this right now. I am just going to sleep and figure things out in the morning. It's the smartest thing to do, in this case.

Line Break in the morning

Ok, so it's before school, and I see Brody. I am going to go ask him.

"Um Hey Brody."

"Hellooo Kim. What's up."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me. I don't have a date yet."

"Sure, but aren't you dating Jack?"

"Ya but he is going with Donna."

"Wow even when he gets a girlfriend, he is still a player."

"Ya. So what do you say?"

"Ya. Of course! I can't turn down the lovely Kim Crawford." I blushed and then I smiled.

"Ok well see you then Brody." Yes! He said yes! Jack you are going to be so jealous!

**Ok well that's my chapter guys! I hope you liked it! Please review! I love the 71 reviews I have! It's really exciting! But maybe if I get up to 80 reviews….. I will write another chapter today. So it's up to you guys! ;) The reviews are my motivation to keep updating…. Anyway love you all! Wish me luck on my first day of school!  
-esquishygumdrop**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I promised to update yesterday and as I was about to start writing, my mom wanted me to go to bed, cuz I had school the next day. And well I just finished my homework so I am going to update a chapter for you guys. I know, I bet you are like: YOU HAD HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY? Yes, unfortunately I had science and history homework. Anyway, I love my schedule! ITS AMAZING! I am an official band geek now ;). So enough about me. Here is chapter 19. Sorry to keep you all waiting. KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Kim POV

So today is the dance. I went shopping with Grace, and we both got the most perfect dresses. I have the perfect date. Nothing can go wrong! And it will definitely make Jack jealous!

I started getting ready, while Grace was. When she was done, she helped me do my hair. I had curled it and I looked pretty good, if I say so myself!

I waited for Brody to come and pick me up. Grace had already gone with Jerry. Then Brody knocked on the door.

"Hey Kim, ready to go, woah, you look amazing!" Brody said.

"Gee thanks, ya lets go."

We walked all the way to the school gym arm in arm. When we walked in I saw Donna and she just glared at me, then Jack took a quick glimpse at me, and did a double take.

His mouth was wide open, and I winked at him, that will make him get jealous.

"Um Brody I am gonna go get some punch." I went over to the punch bowl and I got some in my cup, when suddenly someone snaked their arms around my waist.

"You look really pretty Kimmy." Then immediately I knew who it was.

"Thanks Jack, hope you're having fun with _Donna_."

"You know what Kim, I actually wanted to go with-

"JACK! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH YOUR ARMS AROUND KIM! YOU ARE MY DATE!"

"Shut it Donna! I don't need you telling me what to do! I don't have to do anything you say! We are not dating!"

"So what you don't want to be here with me?"

"NO. I don't. I never did!" With that he spun me around and smashed his lips into mine. I shoved him off and I said.

"Jack! Just because you blew off Donna, it doesn't change anything! I am here with Brody! He is a great guy and he has never hurt me!"

"Kim. You can't tell me you felt absolutely nothing when I kissed you. And you can't tell me that you went with Brody for fun! You definitely did it just to make me jealous. And it worked ok. I am jealous! I like you Kim, would you please be my date for the dance, well the rest of it?" He looked sincerely sorry, and he pouted slightly.

Then he wrapped his arms around me and he said.

"Pweeze Kimmy!"

I don't know how long I can resist.

"Oh alright. Let me just go break the news to Brody."

I went to go talk to Brody.

"Hey Brody, I have some bad news."

"Did Jack break things off with Donna, and now he asked you, and you said yes."

"Ya. How did you know?"

"Well, I noticed how much your eyes light up when you see him, I don't want to get in the way of that. Go with Jack, I am not mad."

"Wow thanks Brody, you are really amazing you know that." I gave him a hug and then I went over to Jack.

Jack POV

I was waiting for Kim, she was taking a really long time. I went to go check on her and I saw her hugging Brody. I clenched my fists till they were white and then I went back to where I was waiting before.

Eventually Kim came over to where I was waiting, looking prettier than ever. Then a slow song went on. I ask her.

"Hey Kim do you wanna dance."

"Sure, but I stink."

"That's ok I will guide you."

I put my arms on Kim's waist and she put her arms on my shoulders. And we danced, then a hip hop song came on and I look at Jerry. We both danced to this song for our audition to this school. Then we both started dancing to out choreography by doing some handstands and flips and turns and stuff.

Kim POV

Wow I was impressed! Jack really was an amazing dancer! When the song ended he and Jerry bro-hugged and Jack came and gave me a hug. With that he lifted me up and spun me around. I squealed and laughed.

"Jack put me down!"

"Ok! But only if you agree to go on a real date with me today, after the dance."

"Ok! Fine! As long as you don't make me upchuck my lunch!"

"Great!" He put me down.

"Wait, hold on a sec. Did you just ask me out on a real date? Not just to fool Grace and Jerry?"

"Ya, I thought it was about time we went on one."

I giggled a little. Hold on I don't giggle. "Ok."

OH MY GOSH! HE OFFICIALLY ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE! THIS IS GREAT!

"Excuse me. Excuse me everyone!" Said Donna, speaking in the microphone. "It's time to announce the dance king and queen.

For Queen you all voted:

Grace!

For King you all voted:

Jerry!"

Wow how perfect! They were paired up together. Then they played a slow song where the king and queen got to slow dance. Grace looked so happy. I am so happy for her! They looked so cute together.

I looked at Jack and he smiled at me then he winked. Hey whispered into my ear and said.

"Hey Kimmy do you want to go to our date now?"

**And that's my chapter everybody! By the way this weekend I am going on vacation.. and unfortunately I won't have wifi. I am really sorry guys! But I will try to update throughout the week! But it depends on my homework load. Some days I may just get lazy though…. So KEEP REVIEWING SO THAY I CAN HAVE MOTIVATION! It means sooo much to me! THANKS FOR THE 92 REVIEWS! IT MAKES ME SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Wish me more luck for school… it's a tough year.. anyway later guys! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! Sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update yesterday… I had lots and lots of homework. But l I finished today's homework so I decided to update. ;) So here goes guys! I really hope you like this chapter. If you do REVIEW! If you don't, that's cool, review and tell me what you think! I am very open to suggestions! Ok so here is chapter 20. Btw i own NOTHING! I HAD TO ADD THAT!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack POV

"Hey Kimmy do you want to go to our date now?"

"Sure Jack let's go."

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her with me to my car. I opened the door for her.

"Aww such a gentleman."

"You know it." I winked at her. She blushed and got into the car.

"So Jack where are you taking me?"

"I don't know, somewhere special maybe."

I was going to take her to one of the fanciest places in town. I mean we were both dressed all fancy, so why not.

We got to the restaurant. I opened the door for Kim, and she walked out. I wrapped my arms around her waist again like earlier.

"So Kimmy, did I mention you look extremely beautiful today. Because you do."

She blushed. I leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then I took her hand and pulled her along to the entrance of the restaurant.

When we got seated, we talked the whole time. Kim is just more and more amazing. She is even thinking about joining the Bobby Wasabi Dojo! I persuaded her. She was planning on joining a dojo, the Black Dragons kept pestering her, but she is joining our dojo instead! HA! In your face TY!

When we finished dinner, I drove back to the school. I noticed that Kim had stopped talking halfway through. She had fallen asleep. When we arrived on campus, I picked her up bridal style and took her to her dorm. I knocked and luckily Grace was there.

"Hey Jack." She looked down. I whispered.

"Hey Grace, do you mind if I put Kim down, she fell asleep on the drive here." I went in and lightly set Kim on her bed.

"Sure. Did you guys go out on a date or something?"

"Ya. It was great."

"So are you two a couple yet?"

"Um you know I am not exactly sure yet. I don't really know how to explain our relationship."

"Okkkkk, whatever you say. Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Grace." I leaned down and kissed Kim on the forehead and left.

Line Break on Saturday morning

I walked over to Kim's dorm. Today was the day I am taking her to the dojo. Rudy is definitely going to want her as a part of our dojo, no doubt about that. She is amazing.

I knocked and she opened the door.

"Good mornin Kimmy. You look lovely today." I smirked. Her hair was really sloppy and she was still wearing the dress from yesterday.

"Shut up. I am too tired to do anything."

"Kim, I am taking you to show off your Karate to Rudy today."

"What THAT'S TODAY! Oh shoot. Ok wait here I will be out in like five minutes."

"It's ok, there is no rush. Rudy is there all day."

"Ok, but now I am just going to take longer…"

I cleared my throat.

"Whaaaat I never said anything. Rudy is only there for two hours a day…. pshh yaaa." I "lied".

"Mmhmm." She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I just went and sat on her bed to wait. Above her bed she has a poster with a bunch of photos of her family, and what looks like her old friends. She has one picture where she is hugging a guy, that one made me a little mad.

Before I knew it, Kim came out, looking pretty, as usual, and she noticed me staring at her poster.

"You are probably wondering who those people are. Well that's my family. There's my cousin. And that was my best friend, who had a huge crush on me." She said while pointing at the pictures. I tensed a little when she told me that her old best friend had a crush on her. Kim is MINE.

I asked her if she was ready to go. She nodded and I took her hand, and we walked to my car. I drove to the dojo. I saw Milton, Eddie, and Jerry already there.

"Hey guys, Kim is here to join."

"Woah woah woah woah. Chica, you have to prove that you are worthy to join this dojo."

Kim knocked out three punching dummies.

"She's in"

"Fine by me"

"A+"

They all said.

She smiled and she asked.

"So where is Rudy?"

"Oh he is in the bathroom trying to unclog his toilet."

"Oh….k"

Rudy came out in what looked like a spacesuit.

"Guys, as much as I love my toilet, I think it's time for a new one. I mean after all the great times we had. I think it's time we both move on with our lives."

"Rudy, it's a toilet. They come and go." Milton said.

Kim was watching all of this, with a weirded-out face. She started backing away slowly, me being the ninja that I am, walked behind her before she left the dojo. She walked right into me.

"Where do you think you are going? Rudy this is Kim."

"Oh so this is the amazing karate girl you were telling me about. Your right she is pretty."

Kim gave me a look.

"Ok show me what you can do."

She showed off some more karate moves. She was so graceful, yet so on point.

"Kim, you're in."

"OH my gosh yay! Thank you!"

She came and gave me a quick hug.

"Yesss I finally got in a dojo. Boom goes the dynamite. BOOM!"

I just laughed and then we sparred for the rest of the time until Kim smiled and looked outside. Then she ran outside and gave someone a hug.

**I will leave it at there. Mwahah! Who do you think it is. Review and tell me what you think. I will do my best to post another chapter soon. Love you all! PLEASE review! The more reviews the more I will update! Thanks so much for the 100+ reviews! ITSSSSSSS AMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! Thanks soooo much. I hope you liked this chapter. Love you all!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	21. Chapter 21

**GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated for 5 days! I suck. I am just so sorry. During that time, I got no reviews and barely any views and I am just soooooooooo sorry! So I am going to update right now. So pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeee eeeee Review as much as possible. I am aiming to write another chapter today, but it only depends on my amount of views…. So please REVIEW! I am aiming for 15 more reviews… the more feedback, the more ideas I will have for my story ;). SO anyway here is my chapter 21**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Jack POV

I tensed a little when I saw Kim hugging that person. I walked outside and cleared my throat loudly. Kim broke away from the hug. Then I saw that she was hugging a guy.

"Um Kim, who is this?"

"Oh this is Carson my ex-boyfriend." Kim said.

"Oh." My heart dropped a little.

"Carson this is Jack."

"Sup man." He tried fist-bumping me. I rejected.

"Kim I got to go." I quickly left before she could say anything.

Kim POV

"So Carson, do you want to hang out."

"Ya! Let's do it! We should go to the park like old times."

"Oh my goodness yes!" Then he gave me a piggyback ride all the way to the park.

"Kim. I am sorry to say but you are a little heavier than you were two years ago."

"Haha ya…. I have to eat sometimes…."

"Haha so how's life Kim. Are you by any chance dating anybody?"

"No, not really, and life has been really good, I got into a really prestigious boarding school."

"Oh cool! Me too! I am starting on Monday. And what do you mean not really?"

"Yay! SAFA right?! Well Jack and I have an interesting relationship. I mean we act like we are dating, and we look like the average teenage couple, but we aren't a couple…yet."

"Oh, so do you think he would mind if we started dating again?"

"Wait, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Ya kind of. I miss you Kimmo."

"Oh. Well I don't know what to say. I mean we broke up."

"Say yes! I love you Kim." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. I will be your girlfriend."

"Really! Oh my gosh Kim! You just made me the most happy guy in the world!" He hugged me and spun me around.

I just smiled.

Jack POV

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about that Carson guy. He seems suspicious. But if I told Kim that, she would hate me. I bet she still has feelings for him.

Then there was a knock on my dorm door.

It was Kim.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim. What's up."

"Well I came to tell you that Carson and I are dating again!" She smiled.

"Oh. That's great Kim." I just died.

"What's wrong? Are you disappointed?"

"No! Of course not! I am happy for you Kim." I lied and fake smiled.

"Ok great, well I am going to hang out with Carson." She gave me a hug and left.

I sighed.

Great. Just great. She is dating Carson! She should be dating me! I was going to ask her.

Line Break on Sunday

Kim POV

Oh Carson is the best! I am so happy we are back together. I am on my way to the park, Carson is supposed to meet me in two hours.

I walked around a tree when I saw a couple kissing… ok ew.

Then I saw who it was.

IT WAS CARSON!

Then Carson opened his eyes and he saw me and pushed the girl away.

"Kim! It's not what it looks like!"

"Really, so you weren't sucking face with this random girl!

Then the girl turned around.

It was Claire.

"Oh hey Kim."

"Claire! Why were you kissing my boyfriend?"

"Um I don't know because I wanted to. Plus he kissed me first.

I ran to the only place I could think of.

Jack's dorm.

I got there and I knocked hard on the door.

He opened immediately.

"Kim what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around me.

I cried into his chest.

"Well I was going to meet Carson at the park for a date, and I went two hours early. Then I saw him and Claire sucking face."

"I am so sorry Kim. By the way, I kind of had the feeling in my gut that Carson wasn't a good guy. I just didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to get mad."

"Jack, you seem to always know whats best for me."

I got up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was a short passionate kiss. Then I realized that I didn't love Carson, I love Jack.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Kim, I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

Then we hugged for what seemed like eternity.

"So Jack, I really want us to be a couple."

"Me too."

"But… I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Ya. I totally agree."

"So do you want us just to be friends?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ok then it's settled… I guess we are staying as best friends."

"Kim, whatever I can do to be close to you, I will be happy."

"Aww thanks Jack."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

Jack POV

I grabbed her hand.

"Kim we are going to go hang out, to help you get over that jerk Carson."

I pulled her to the parking lot. Then I led her to my motorcycle.

"Hold on what is that thing?"

"This is my motorcycle. My parents dropped it off yesterday, they needed my car for a trip they were taking."

"I am not getting on that death machine! It's so dangerous!"

"Kim don't worry! I won't let you fall. Plus it will give you an excuse to wrap your arms around me." I smirked.

I lifted her up on my motorcycle. I got on and started the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight." I smirked and sped off.

**Well how did you like it guys! I hope you guys aren't still disappointed in me for not updating! I will try to update as much as possible! But please review and tell me how you liked that chapter! K love you all!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS! I am super de duper de duper sorry that I haven't updated all week! I had LOADS of homework. I am worried that I might only be able to update on Fridays Saturdays and Sundays…. But it depends on my homework load. So I am sorry. Well anyway. I really appreciate all your support. And I am having a little contest. Anyone who reviews and gives me a good plot one of the next chapters, I will try my best to make it one of my next chapters! So REVIEW! And give me as many ideas as you want. These next three chapters are for you guys to choose! Hehe I will just put it in words ;). I will also give a shout out to the top three ideas! So REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! Oh you can also pm me if its easier for you, but I normally only read my reviews…**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jack POV

When we arrived at the park, I tried getting up but Kim's grip on me was so tight and her eyes were closed.

"Kim you can let go now."

Her gripped tightened on me.

"Ok fine I guess I am going to carry then." She lifted her arms and I carried her like toddler. She wrapped her legs around me.

"Jack. Thank you for always being there for me."

"No problem Kimmy."

I set her down and looked into her warm brown eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"Ok Kim. I can't take this anymore."

"What are talking about?"

"This! Our friendship!" I pointed to both of us.

"So what are you saying?"

I couldn't think of a way to explain my feeling, so I just placed my lips on hers.

She kissed back, and we sat there kissing until I pulled away and asked her a question that has just been killing my insides.

"Kim will you be my girlfriend?"

She leaned forward and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?"

I engulfed her in a big hug and spun her around and she just giggled.

Then I took her hand and we started heading to my motorcycle.

"Jack, where are you taking me?"

"Well, we are finally a real couple so let's go spread the news! I want to make sure everyone knows your mine."

"Aww, how sweet! We should start with Donna to make her jealous. She would love to hear this news."

"Kim you are so devious. I love it." I kissed her on the forehead.

"I know mwahahahah!"

Then she hopped on the back of my motorcycle. I got on and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Feel free to enjoy this." I smirked.

She whacked me on the arm and kissed my shoulder.

I sped off and we headed back to the school. When we got there we saw Donna and her dumb posse laughing loudly, and obnoxiously.

I winked at Kim and put my hand on her hip. Then I talked rather loudly.

"Hey babe, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure Jack." She said flirtatiously. Dang Donna is gonna be soooo jealous.

Then I kissed her and Donna stared at us with a death glare.

We pulled apart and Kim and I walked arm and arm together to the dorms. We passed Donna and Kim gave her a wave.

In your makeup-caked face Donna!

We headed to Jerry and Grace. They were hanging out in the lounge in the boy's dorm.

"Hey Grace, hey Jerry."

"Oh hey guys what's up." Jerry said.

"Well Kim and I have some news."

"You guys are dating huh?" Grace said.

"What, how did you know?"

"We all saw it coming yo, plus, you guys are both in really perky moods."

"Well, what can I say, this boy makes me happy!" Kim said while wrapping her arm around me.

I lifted her up bridal style and carried her outside.

"Kim I love you."

"I love you more Jack."

Donna POV

Wow. How did I not see that coming. Note my sarcasm.

It's not fair! How could Jack love that ugly troll!

I am way more pretty and, he was mine FIRST! That girl is gonna get it, and I know just the way to do.

I went and talked with Brody, and I convinced him with my plan.

Kim POV

Jack is taking me to a really fancy restaurant, for our first _official_ date.

I was walking back to my dorm when someone walked out from behind the bushes. I screamed because I thought it was some creepy criminal dude, but it was just Brody.

"Hey Kimmy-cub." He took a step closer to me. "Do you want to go out tonight, just you and me." He winked at me. I was pretty disgusted.

"Umm Brody, I am dating Jack you know-mph

Brody was forcefully KISSING ME! I tried squirming out of his grasp, but he was tightly holding onto my neck. Suddenly I heard a really squeaky and high pitched laugh.

Donna.

"So Jack, I was thinking-

Oh my God! Jack was with her. I tried pushing Brody away, but he wouldn't budge. Then, Jack turned the corner and his eyes literally popped out of his head!

"KIM! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

Brody finally let go of me.

"Seriously! We start dating today, and then you just go suck face with Brody! You are despicable! I never want to see you again."

"But Jack please let me explain." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"No. It's not even worth hearing. Goodbye Kim." That made me break.

I tried running after him, but Brody grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"YOU! If it weren't for you two, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FREAKIN MESS!" I screamed at Brody and Donna.

Donna just stood there smirking.

"That teaches you that you should never, EVER mess with me. Cuz I can break that tiny thing you call a heart. I'm sorry things didn't work out with you and Jack. NOT. He is mine and he will always be mine." Donna said.

**There's my chapter. I know my story gets dramatic. But don't worry! YOU GUYS DECIDE WHAT'S NEXT! Mostly. Haha so please review if you like or love my story. It seriously motivates me to write even more and more. And I just really wanted to thank:**

**ShawnaCrazyGirl**

**Kickinitlover01**

**Autumn1999**

**SnookieB123**

**KrystalINSANEGirl**

**KarateGirl77**

**Leohowardlover3**

**And allllllll my other reviewers! Especially all the guests! Thanks so much guys! It feels so amazing to have your support! I also have to thank my sister because she has been supporting me this whole story, and I always leave her in suspence ;). Love you sissy!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyyy guys! Ok so all of my reviews for my last chapter told me to get Jack and Kim back together, and for me to write the plot, so I guess I will! But after this you guys can still give me your input and tell me what to do next. Um, this story may be reaching its last chapter soon, but not just yet. I may write a sequel… but I am probably gonna focus and a new story with a whole different plot. It will be for kickin it though! Ok so guys here is my chapter 23. Don't worry. Kick will prevail! So REVIEW GUYS! Give me your input. Hehe luv you all!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jack POV

I was currently lying on my bed, depressed. I can't believe Kim! I mean we were together for less than four hours and she already cheated on me. Ugh!

Then I heard a knock on my door.

Kim.

Once I opened the door and noticed it was Kim, I tried closing the door on her, but she kicked the door open.

"Jack can I please explain?" It broke my heart to see her eyes full of tears, but I was still so mad at her.

"You get one minute."

"Thank you! OksoIwaswalkingbacktothedorm,andsomedudejumpedoutf rombehindthebushes-

"Woah Kim. KIM! Slow down a little." She took a deep breath.

"I was walking back to the dorm, and some dude jumped out from behind the bushes, and it was Brody. Then he tried asking me out on a date… and I said no. DUH! But then he grabbed my neck and forcefully kissed me. I tried getting away from, but he wouldn't let me go. Donna had something to do with this and I am sure."

"Oh. I am so sorry Kim! I thought you were really cheating. I love you! And I shouldn't of drawn to conclusions…"

"No its fine. I would end up doing the same thing if it were you."

"Ok so do you want to get back at Donna? Because I have the most brilliant plan." I said with an evil smirk.

"Ya. Let's do it." She gave me a peck on the cheek and then I hugged her for like ten minutes. I missed having her in my arms.

Donna POV

I was in my room, proud of what I had accomplished. Then someone knocked on my door.

It was JACK! Yesss.

"Hey Jackie."

"Hey Donna, so now that Kim and I are through, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I screamed.

"Yes! I thought you would never ask! Seriously, I am way hotter than Kim. You should of just come to me before her." I said with a wink.

I gave him a kiss on his lips, and he pulled away. I gave him a slight pout.

"What are you doing boyfriend?"

"Um well I was thinking, do you want to go out on a date with me in an hour."

"Ya that sounds great!" I gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Ok I will pick you up in an hour."

"Later Jackie-Poo."

Jack POV

Ok that was the most disgusting thing I have ever experienced. Yuck.

"So Jack, how did it go?" Kim asked me.

"The plan is going perfectly." I smirked. She gave an evil smile.

"Hey we better get going, so Donna can see us before she gets to the restaurant."

"Let's go."

We headed to the girls dorm, and then Kim and I waited on the couch in the lounge for a while. Then we heard Donna coming, so Jack and I started kissing each other.

"JACKIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Um kissing Kim. What does it look like I am doing?"

"But I am your girlfriend."

"Ya, not anymore. I changed my mind I like Kim better. Plus she is way hotter than you."

"Oh you are not doing this to me Jackson. You are MY boyfriend. NOT hers!" Donna said with her teeth clenched.

"Nope he is all mine now. A buh bye Donna." Kim said with a smirk.

"Kimberly, I hope you know that this means war."

"Whatever Donna. A buh bye." I said.

Donna stomped away, and on her way up the stairs I heard her scream.

"Oh dang it! I broke my heel! You are gonna get it Kimberly! You are gonna get it! You can mess with a girl, but you never mess with her shoes!"

I just looked at Kim and she bursted out into a laughing fit.

Then I started tickling her and she laughed even louder.

"Jack stop! I can't breathe!"

"Kim do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We are a legitimate couple now! No more Donna to bug us."

She just laugh at that and got up.

I hugged her from behind.

"Where you going Kimmy?"

"Well, I have a test to study for. Tomorrow is Monday. Did you forget?"

"Oh shoot! I forgot! I was too caught up with this plan. Plus I rather spending time with you than with my textbooks…"

"Haha that's ok we can study together I guess. Bring your book and meet me in the garden at three.

"Kk love you." I gave her a peck on the lips and I walked to my dorm.

"Love you too."

Donna POV

I can't believe Jack is that big of a jerk. I hate him. No I don't. I hate KIM! If she had never gone to this school, Jack would be with me! Not her! Ugh it's all her fault!

I hate you Kim! I am gonna make sure that you get expelled, and never show your face in Seaford again!

Luckily, the dean is my dad, so I am gonna have an easy time getting her expelled. Now I just need to figure out a reason to frame her.

Ooh. I got it.

Time for operation expel the Kim.

**Ooh cliffhanger. What's Donna gonna do next?! Tell me what you want to happen! Review! Thank you all for all the support. And yes, Donna is horrible and awful. But Jack and Kim aren't gonna fall for her tricks. So PLEASE REVIEW! I will do my best to update maybe today and tomorrow…. But idk depends on the reviews! The more I get, the more chapters I will update ;). Luv you guys!**

**-esquishygumdrop**


	24. Authors Note

Authors Note

This isn't a chapter but important!1

Hey guys I know your are probably gonna murder me for not updating… but I just got the most horrible awful horrible horrible HORRIBLE! News! Ok well here let me start with the good news. There WILL be a new season for kickin it! Bad news is KIM IS LEAVING! I wanna cry! Seriously I am extremely sad because now…. There will never be a Kick. Kim is having a new show with the person who played Ricky Weaver… Austin North. I am just really angry at Disney right now. Disney finally makes a really awesome show… and now the new season isn't going to have Kim and Eddie! Ughhhh it sucks so much! Are you guys as mad? Review and tell me. I am just so sad seriously… the show will never be the same..

-esqushygumdrop


	25. Chapter 25

HEY GUYS! SO I JUST DISCOVERED THAT I CAN UPDATE ON MY IPOD! I was just like HOLY LORD WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THIS EARLIER! Seriously now I can update more frequently! Kind of. Well I hope. Anyway, now that you all have heard the troubling news about Kim leaving season 4... Its time for there to be a Kick in MY story ;) hope you all like it :)! So here is the real chapter 24! :)

Chapter Twenty-Four

Jack POV

Ah. This is the life. I finally have Kim as my girlfriend. You don't even know how much that makes me happy. She is amazing. Seriously, as cliche as it sounds, everytime I see her I fall in love again.

I know you are probably thinking. WHAT! BAD BOY JACK BREWER IS IN LOVE?

Ya. Its official. I am. Seriously, I have never met a girl so perfect for me, in my entire life. And I have dated aloooot of girls in my lifetime.

What can I say? I am a player.

I am currently sitting on the couch in Kim's dorm. She is sitting on my lap, studying for a test. I am studying her more than I am studying for the test... She is really pretty.

"Hey Jack." Kim whined.

"Yes Kimmy?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for you."

"Um can we like switch brains and you study for me. It seems like you are intently studying... And I am not really concentrating much.

I laughed at her comment.

"What? You are studying right?"

"Ya. I am studying." Then I smirked.

"You creep." She playfully smacked me on the arm.

"I may be a creep. But I am your creep. You know you love me."

"Unfortunately that is true." She gave me a peck on the cheek.

I responded by kissing her lips and she kissed back. We sat there for a while until I pulled away and gave her light kisses on the cheek.

"We have to study, or we will fail."

"Jack? Since when did you care about studying?"

"Hey. That hurts! Right here Kimmy." I pointed dramatically at my heart.

She laughed.

"Shut up." And then we got back to work.

"Man if I knew that AP US History was this hard, I would have never taken it." Kim said after a while. "Hey so why did you sign up for AP classes, I thought you hated school."

"I do. But then I realized that I am getting good classes offered to me so... Why not take them. I mean if i fail, who cares, life goes on."

"Ya. But if you fail you won't get into a good college, and no college means bad-paying job, and that leads to...

"KIM! Don't worry about tomorrow or the future. Just enjoy today. Now." I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are right, I am getting too caught up in school, and I have no time for fun. From now on I won't stress and I will balance my time."

(HINT HINT! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)

Then after a while, I finished studying and Kim still had some other homework. I sat there doing nothing, while she was on my lap doing her homework.

I got bored after watching her work for a whole thirty seconds. So I started trailing light kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"Well, I got bored, and I love you so you know, what do I do?"

"Aww you love me? I love you too Jack."

I laughed and lifted her up bridal style.

"AH! Jack where are you taking me?"

"I'm not. My legs were starting to get numb from you sitting on me."

"Oh... Ok. I will go sit on the desk then."

"Nope." I sat back down grabbed her waist and sat her down on top of me.

She continued doing her homework and I played with her hair.

It was curled at the bottom, so it entertained me.

"And... DONE!" She announced.

"Yes! Finally, you seriously took forever. I thought I was gonna die from boredom!"

"Shut up. Lets go out with Grace and Jerry. You know have a double date."

"Ya that sounds great, I will go get them, they are in the Boy's lounge. I will be back."

"Ok see you soon." I pecked her on the lips and left.

I was walking to the dorms when i heard someone talking to the dean.

"I am telling you! I saw Kim do it! She is guilty!"

I gasped when i realized who it was.

Donna.

Donna POV

I texted my dad and told him I needed to talk to him in private.

He replied and said he will meet me in the "shortcut" to the boys dorm because he was going there anyways for an inspection.

"Hey dad, I have some troubling news about a student that goes here."

"What's up?"

"Well, because this is finals week, I saw Kim take the answer key of the test, from the teacher's desk. I bet she is studying it right now."

"Are you sure? Kim is a very dependable girl."

"I am telling you! I saw Kim do it! She is guilty!"

"Ok honey, thanks for telling me. If Kim takes the final and gets a perfect score, then I will have to punish her, most likely through suspension or expulsion. This school has a very strict rule of honesty, and if she can't follow the rules, then she is not welcome here."

"Great. Bye Dad."

I smirked as my dad left.

This is only the beginning Kim, only the beginning.

Jack POV

Holy God! That witch is planning something against my girl! No one messes with my Kimmy!

I need to protect her somehow.

Line Break during the test

I was done with my final, and I made sure I got all the answers right. It was a pretty easy test for me.

Kim wasn't done yet, but I saw her putting a lot of the right answers. I hope she misses one.

Then we all went up to scan our scantrons to see what grade we got. Kim, Donna, and I were the only ones who didn't miss anything.

Kim turned hers in and the teacher observed her test.

"Kim Crawford, some student caught you stealing my answer key to this test, and you got a perfect score. Also my answer key is missing. Explain yourself."

"Ma'am I didn't cheat. I studied very hard."

I spoke up.

"It was me. I told Kim to take or I would break up with her. I cheated."

"Mr. Brewer. I thought you had changed! Well both of you go to the deans office now! You both get f's."

"Hold on. Donna? What's that paper taped under your desk?" Grace said.

"Thats nothing! The answer key! Kim is trying to frame me!" Donna said.

"No! Seniorita, I saw that under your desk before the test, and I saw a mirror in your hands." Jerry Said.

"So you are accusing me of cheating. I swear I didn-

"Donna report to the deans office immediately. Jack and Kim stay."

I hugged Kim. Yes! She isn't getting expelled.

I bet Donna is gonna get it though! Finally, she really deserves punishment!

So there is my chapter guys! I hope you like it! Please review! It means the world to me! And it will make me write even more :)! Love you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys sorry for not updating for soooooo long. Um I have been really busy lately and I have only had time to work on my other story... But I know that everyone loves this story too... So I will be posting a new chapter for ya! Well REVIEW :). And read my other story and review :). Love you all!

Chapter Twenty-Five

Kim POV

Oh winter. My favorite season of all. Also, I love getting three weeks off.

I am currently sitting on the couch or should I say Jack. I am sitting on Jack on the couch, in the lounge. We are waiting for Grace and Jerry.

We are supposed to go to the mall with them, but they are an hour late. Jack said they were visiting Jerry's cousins, but which ones! He has tons of cousins!

"Jack do you think we should go without them."

"Umm I'm not sure, here let me call Jerry."

He dialed his number.

"Jerry. Man. Where are you. You were supposed to meet us an hour ago."

"Yo I totally forgot! Really Jerry. Really."

"Jerry! Stop scolding yourself its weird."

"No its swag! We can't make it bro. We are at my cousin Pepito's house."

"And where is that?"

"Utah."

"Utah! You guys went to Utah! Why! We have school on Monday!"

"So, we'll miss a few days. Plus Grace's parents are with us and I want to make a good impression."

"Well if its Grace's family, then why are you visiting your cousins... Uh you know what. Never mind."

"Ok later bro." Jerry hung up.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"Grace and Jerry are in Utah." He responded.

"What? Why. And why Utah?!"

"I don't understand the brain of the Jerry." He threw his arms up in defense.

"Ok well lets just go, we can have fun without them."

I got up. Then Jack got up and held my hand and we made it over to his motorcycle.

"Jack, can we go in a car. Please. Its much safer..."

"Hmm let me think. Nope."

"Why?" I crossed my arms.

"Because motorcycles are cool, lets go."

"Oh ya sure. Great reason." I mumbled under my breathe.

"I heard that."

I rolled my eyes.

He got on the motorcycle and I got behind him.

Then I wrapped my arms around him. The last thing I wanted was to fall off the end of the motorcycle. We both put on our helmets and then Jack sped off.

I never realized how nice it felt having that wind blowing through your hair. And that freedom you feel. Its actually kind of fun.

Then I opened my eyes for the first time. I normally keep them closed when I am on the motorcycle.

I saw the mall in the distance.

After three minutes, we got to the mall, and we got up from the motorcycle.

"Hey Jack, so do you want to go to the Dojo, and practice?"

"Sure. Sounds good, I mean Rudy doesn't have a class right now so ya, lets go."

We got inside the dojo and changed into our Gi's.

"Ready to get your butt kicked." He asked

"I'd like to see you try." I cleverly responded.

We got into positions, and we fought until I tripped and Jack fell on top of me, squishing me.

He lifted himself up slightly, so his weight wasn't on me anymore.

Then he stared at my eyes, and he whispered into my ear.

"I win." Then he got up and went to the changing rooms.

Oh man.

Line Break at Falafel Phil's

Jack POV

"Hey Phil."

"Hello Jack, Kim. How is my favorite couple doing."

"Great, thanks Phil, how about you?"

"Good, but my niece Mika is here, and she is ugly. She had a face that looks like Camel spit."

I looked at Kim, her eyes were wide, and she seemed really weirded out.

"She is here would you like to meet her."

"Mika. Get your camel face out here!"

Then a beautiful girl with short brown hair and green eyes came out of the kitchen.

That is definitely not camel spit. But she doesn't compare with Kim.

"Hi. I am Mika."

"Hey Mika. I am Jack and this is my girlfriend Kim."

"Hello."

"Mika, we have to go. Yulla!"

"Ok well nice to meet you two."

Line Break

Jack POV

Kim left because her mom said there was something really important that she needed to know.

I stayed back, and I am currently practicing my Karate in the dojo.

Then I saw Mika coming out of Falafel Phil's, and she started walking towards me.

"Hey Mika."

"Hi Jack, I was wondering if you could teach me some Karate."

"Um sure, I guess."

We practiced and practiced, until Mika, was actually pretty good. I bet she could beat Milton and Eddie.

She is really funny too. But I love Kim, not Mika. Right?

So there is my chapter... I shall leave you in suspense my friends. Ok so review... Tell me what you think is gonna happen :) Love you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	27. Chapter 27

Well hey guys. I am gonna write another chapter for ya. I am sorry for not updating for a long time. Its really tough because I am really busy in school. Well um I can already tell that tons of people are gonna be shocked with this chapter. Don't worry Kick will happen, I just need to make the story a little more interesting. Please review if you like my story :). It really motivates me to write. And also review and tell me what you think is gonna happen next. Or maybe what you WANT to happen next. ;) K love you all. Here is my chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Jack POV

"Kimmy Kimmy Kimmy." I whined.

"Yes Jackie Jackie Jackie." She said with the same tone.

"Can we do something. Lets go to the movies or something."

"I can't. I am taking Mika on a tour of Seaford. Then I am going to introduce her to Grace.

I don't know why, but I sort of got excited when I heard Mika's name. I don't understand though. I like Kim.

"Can I come with you?"

"No. Jack this is just girl time."

"Fineeeee I guess I will call Jerry and Randy and them for some "bro-time."

I pulled out my phone and left the room. I dialed Jerry's number.

"Yo. This is Jerry." Jerry said.

"Hey man do you wanna go hang out at Phil's or we can go to the skate park or something." I asked.

"Ya sure man lets do it. Let me say bye to my chica though. She is on the other line."

"Ok well see ya then. I am gonna call Randy and them."

I dialed Randy's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Randy you wanna hang out with Jerry and me. We are heading over to the skate park in like an hour."

"Ya man lets do it."

Line Break at the skate park

"So Jack how are things with you and Kim?" Randy asked.

"Um. Thats what I kind of want to talk about with you guys. Do you guys know who Mika is?" I answered.

"Ya sure bro why?" Jerry replied.

"Well. I am starting to kind of like her. But reallllllly slightly like barely but still a little."

"What! That is so not swag. You can't like her! You are dating Kim!"

Jerry said pretty seriously.

"I know. I would never break Kim's heart like that."

"Good. We need to get your mind straight. I mean you just started dating Kim. I don't think she will be too pleased if you told her that you are breaking up with her for another girl. Seriously thats messed up even for you."

"I know. I know. Thanks guys. You really cleared my head up."

Kim POV

"Hi Kim."

"Hey Mika. I wanted to introduce you to Grace. She is my best friend. Grace this is Mika."

"So nice to meet you and by the way you have really pretty eyes. Mine are pretty boring, being just brown." Grace said.

I rolled my eyes because Grace is always talking about getting colored contacts because she hates her eye color.

"Aw thank you."

"So Mika. How are you liking Seaford."

"It's nice. Everyone is so nice. And I have my eye out for someone too..."

"Eeeeep! Who is it?" I asked.

"Well I am not gonna say names, but he is totally awesome and cool and amazing and ya."

"Awwww thats so cute. You should ask him out!" Grace said a little too enthusiastically.

"Really. You think? I don't know I am kind of shy."

"Do it!" Grace and I said at the same time.

"Ok ok. I will. Tomorrow."

"Ok fine but text us the details." I said.

Then we laughed and talk all day long until it was time to leave.

I went home and I say Jack getting home at the same time.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim. How was your day with the girls."

"Good good. How was your day with the guys."

"Good, but it would have been better if you were there." He winked at me.

"Aw come here you big lug." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So Kim." We let go of each other. "Do you want to go spar in the dojo, early in the morning tomorrow?"

"Um sure I guess. I will see you then. My parents want me home."

"Ok well bye Kimmy." He gave me a peck on the lips and then walked back to his house and got in.

I sighed and then walked into my house, when I was greeted by my two loud siblings.

Oh boy.

Jack POV

Yup I made up my mind. I was crazy to even like Mika. I mean sure she is cool, but I like Kim. She is seriously the most perfect person ever.

I am really excited to beat her in sparring tomorrow. Oh ya. I said beat! I have been practicing a lot. I am ready to take her down!

Get ready to lose Kim!

Ok so that was my chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be very, very surprising, so get excited... Or on edge. Mwahahahahah. I am evil. Ok REVIEW! I love you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! Time to update another chapter! Please review! There has been less reviews on my story lately... I am starting to think you guys are losing interest in it... So idk if I should keep going or conclude soon. So if you are interested and you do like my story, please review! Ok so here is ze chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Jack POV

I am currently punching the life out of a dummy at the dojo. I need to beat Kim. I have to prove that I am a man. I don't get beaten by girls. I am a dude. You may call me sexist, but still. Karate is my game!

The door swung open and I was expecting to see Kim, but surprisingly it was Mika.

"Hey Mika."

"Hi Jack. Um can I talk to you."

"Ya sure. What about?"

"Well, ok you know what I can't even say it." Suddenly she went up to me and placed her lips on mine.

I started to kiss back until I realized. Holy God. Mika was kissing me. I was kissing Mika. I was cheating on Kim!

Suddenly I heard a door close.

I broke away from Mika.

"Mika! What are you doing! I have a girlfriend!"

"What? I am so sorry! I didn't know!"

"Now what am I supposed to tell Kim. Hey Kim I cheated on you with a girl I barely even know. We're through." I said with frustration.

"Well just don't tell her then. I will keep it a secret if you will."

"But relationships are built on trust! I am not being honest here."

"Its ok. We will get through this. I am so sorry." She ran out of the dojo.

I sat down on the bench with my head in my hands.

What do I do now?

Kim POV

I was really excited to go spar with Jack. I heard him leave a while ago. He probably wanted to get in some more practice. Still. I am going to kick his butt in sparring.

Did I ever mention that I am a competitive person?

I walked quietly into the dojo. I was planning on scaring Jack. When I entered my heart practically jumped out of my chest.

Jack was kissing Mika.

I ran out with tears in my eyes. I looked back. He didn't even notice me. I decided to text Grace.

'Hey Grace. Can you meet me at my house in ten minutes. I need your help. Its URGENT!'

'Ya Kimmers I will be there soon.'

A few minutes after I got home, Grace came.

"Grace I saw." I couldn't even finish my sentence cause I was crying.

"I-I saw Jack kissing-

"Who? WHO WAS HE KISSING."

"Mika. He was kissing Mika. And it wasn't like that time with Donna. He actually kissed back, when he knew it was Mika! He is such a player and a jerk."

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should test him. Don't make it seem that you know. If he tells you about what happens then he is forgivable. If he doesn't tell you, break up with him."

"Break up with him?"

"Ya. You could do so much better! Why waste your time with a jerk like him if he isn't even honest with you?"

"Good point. But still, only time will tell."

"Yup C'mon girl. Instead of you going around moping about a person, lets go do something fun."

"Ya. Lets do it."

With that we went to the park and hung out for the rest of the day.

While we were there Mika approached us.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Mika." Grace said kind of bitterly.

"Can I hang out with you guys?"

"Um I actually have to go right now. I will see you later Grace." Mika was one face I didn't want to see right now.

Grace POV

"So Grace can I sit with you?"

"Sure. If you promise you won't steal my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen. I know what happened between you and Jack. You better back off."

"How did you find out does Kim know?!"

I shrugged. I wasn't gonna tell her that!

"Bye Mika." With that I got up and left. She is definitely not as awesome as I thought she was when I first met her.

Mika POV

Dang it! How did she find out! What if she tells Kim! That will break Jack and Kim up! What have I done! Then again if they break up, Jack and I can date. NO! I am not gonna steal her boyfriend! She is my friend.

Ugh I am so conflicted.

I should just calm down. What she doesn't know wont hurt her.

Then I went to the one place where I can talk about this situation, Jack's House.

I knocked on the door and he opened it and then pulled me in quickly.

"Mika! What are you doing here?! Kim lives next door! If she sees you don't you think she will be a little suspicious?"

"Jack we need to talk."

"Look Mika. I am sorry. I am dating Kim. We can't be together. Please leave before she sees you."

"But Jack-

"No! You have to leave! I can't ruin my relationship with Kim any more!"

"Ok fine. Bye Jack."

Then I ran outside and walked home.

Kim POV

I was sitting in my room with my window opened listening to music when I heard shouting from Jack's house.

I turned off the music and I heard Mika's voice.

Every once in a while I heard my name come up in their conversation.

Then Mika ran out of his house and went home.

Gee, I bet they are dating behind my back too.

Jack Brewer you better watch out.

Ok well that is my chapter. I am making things a little more suspenseful and interesting. I hope you like it! Please review. Don't worry this is a Kick story. I just need to add some drama to make it more interesting. REVIEW! Love you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys. I know this chapter is gonna disappoint and shock you guys but, I know what you all want. KICK Duh! Anyway KICK WILL PREVAIL. KEEP READING AND REVEIWING! And please don't hate me! I will do my best to please you! Ok review! Love you all!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Kim POV

"So do you think he is going to tell me?" I asked Grace.

"I don't know. I just know that Mika is covering for him."

"Wait. What?"

"Yesterday at the park she got all scared when I told her that I knew what happened. She was like omg omg does Kim know. Blah blah blah."

"Wow. She seriously isn't as awesome as I thought she was!"

"Haha I know right! Thats what I said."

"So ya. Today is the day that I am meeting up with Jack. If he doesn't tell me about what happened... We're over."

"You go girl! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Ya." I said that sadly. I really do love Jack and its really depressing to know that he doesn't love me as much as I thought he did.

I sighed.

"Ok I am going to meet him at the dojo."

Line Break at the dojo

Jack POV

Oh man. This morning Kim texted me and she wants to meet at the dojo.

What do I do? Should I tell her...

The door swung open and Kim came in looking beautiful as always.

"Hey Jack." She pecked me on the lips.

The guilt was seriously killing me.

Thats it. You know what. I am not gonna tell her. What Kim doesn't know wont hurt her. As long as she doesn't know, our relationship will still be ok.

"So Kim, why weren't you here yesterday?"

"What do you mean? I came."

"You came?"

"Ya. Why? You didn't see me. Or I don't know hear me?"

Then I remembered hearing the door creak.

"No. I never saw you." My voice went up two octaves.

"Jack are you hiding something?"

Oh shoot what do I say?

"No. I am not Kim. Why don't you trust me?"

"Oh really, so that wasn't you who was kissing Mika, when you were dating me. Its funny how it happened right when we said we would meet in the dojo."

"Kim. I can explain."

"Save it Jack. We're through."

"What? You can't break up with me because of something like that!"

"Um ya I can! I trusted you Jack. But I can't trust you anymore. Goodbye Jack."

I left the dojo with my head held high.

I never thought I would say this but.

Jack and I broke up.

Jack POV

I am such an idiot! I just lost the most important person who has ever entered my life. And then boom I just had to ruin it.

Uggh! I feel so stupid!

Then the door opened again. I was hoping it was Kim.

It was Mika.

All my emotions were going crazy so I did the first thing that came to mind.

I kissed her.

I honestly don't know why I was kissing her. It felt more like a need.

It wasn't right though because she wasn't Kim.

She pulled away and smiled at me.

"So did you break up with Kim or something?"

"No she broke up with me."

"Oh so you are single now huh?" She said giving me a wink.

"Ya, but Mika. It wouldn't be right if I dated you. I still love Kim."

"So why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, I guess I needed to let out my emotions."

"Ok well once you figure things out. Call me."

Then she gave me a peck on the cheek and left.

I kept on reminding myself.

Thats not Kim. Thats not Kim.

Now what do I do?

You know what. I am gonna make it up to her. And I know exactly what to do.

Get ready to love me again Kim!

Mika POV

Yay. Kim and Jack broke up. You know what no. I shouldn't be happy. Kim and Jack are my friends. I hate to see them so torn apart.

Maybe I should go comfort Kim.

Wait what am I talking about. She was the one who broke up with Jack.

I should be comforting Jack.

I really like Jack. I hope he realizes that I am better than Kim though.

No offense to Kim, but I think I am perfect for Jack.

You know what let me go talk to him.

I walked to the dojo, knowing he was there.

"Hey Jack."

"Oh hey Mika. Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Ya sure. Anything."

"Can you help me get Kim back. You know prove to her that there is nothing going on between us."

"I am sorry Jack. I can't do that. I like you Jack. I should be with you. We are perfect for each other."

"Wait. So this whole thing. Did you set it up, just to break us up."

"No! No of course not! I would never do that."

"Ok well I have to go, I need to get Kim back. I swear if I don't, I am gonna die from a broken heart."

"Good luck with that Jack. If things don't work out, I'll be here."

"Thanks Mika."

He gave me a hug and left.

When he left I started to practice Karate. Rudy came in.

"Wow Mika, for someone who just started Karate, you are pretty good."

"In my country we learned to fight the goats when they don't listen so I picked up somethings here and there and well here I am."

"Cool. I wanna fight a goat."

"No. Trust me you don't. They are vicious. Plus the closest goat is Tootsie, and she will kick your butt if you tried to kick hers. Trust me. I learned that the hard way."

"Well after many, many years as a skilled sensei, I think I can take a little kicky kicky chop chop from a goat."

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn ya."

I threw my hands up in defense and continued practicing and thinking at the same time. My mind was going every which way as I thought through this whole situation.

What have I done?

Well people. There is my chapter. I know it hurts. It hurt writing it. I definitely want Kick to prevail! :) any way REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE 190 REVIEWS! I AM AIMING FOR 200+ :) seriously my dream is coming true. I wanted to become one of those people who write really long stories and get lots of reviews :). Hehe anyway my story isn't going anywhere so I am gonna keep writing it for a long time! :) luv you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys. I am sorry for not updating for a while. I have been really busy. I will try to update more often but it will definitely be a challenge. Well here is another chapter. By the way I really appreciate all your encouraging reviews. Its soooo nice to know that there are people who actually like my story. Some people are saying I should make my story original and different. So that is exactly what I am gonna do. This will be a Kick story but it will be an eventual Kick story. :) I hope you guys don't stop reading it! :) K luv you all!

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Jack POV

I am exhausted. I haven't had any sleep all night because of how much I have been working on getting Kim back.

It has taken my an endless amount of planning and I think I have finally completed my plan.

Now all I will have to do is present it.

I am at Kim's door. My heart is beating a mile a minute and I am seriously shaking like a chihuahua.

I finally pushed my self to press the doorbell.

Eventually Kim opened the door and automatically her face changed and she looked at me with disgust.

"What do you want Jack?" She said with venom dripping from here every word.

"Please just here me out. I am so sorry about that incident with Mika! I love you Kim! Not Mika. There is nothing going on between us. I promise."

"You get 5 minutes."

"Thank you Kim!"

Then I began playing my guitar and singing the song Lucky by Jason Mraz.

Throughout the song she smiled and by the end of the song, she had tears in her eyes.

"Kim I love you. I am sooooo sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She nodded and practically jumped into my arms giving me a huge hug.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't even know how much I miss having you in my arms." I said while her head was nuzzled in my shoulder.

"Don't you think it hurt to break up with you Jack? I love you!"

"Yes I can imagine how much it hurt."

I separated from her hug. Then I placed my lips on hers.

"You don't even know how long I wanted to do that too." I said while winking at her.

"Haha you oaf. Ok lets go to Phil's I am hungry."

"Ok lets go girlfriend." I hooked arms with her.

"Lead the way boyfriend." We both laughed at how stupid that sounded. But I still liked the sound of that.

Line Break

Mika POV

I was actually kind of excited that Kim and Jack broke up. This gave me the opportunity to actually make Jack like me.

I don't believe Kim is gonna take him back. She just needs to find someone else. It seems like Jack would be better with me.

I was heading over to Phil's. My uncle said he wanted me for something.

I pushed open the door and I saw Jack and Kim sitting next to each other in the same booth.

"Hey Mika." Jack said.

"Hey guys. Why are you guys so happy? Didn't you break up?"

"Yes but luckily we got together again because I couldn't stand losing my Jackie-poo." Kim teased.

Jack just rolled his eyes because he hates that nickname.

I was really sad to hear this because I wanted to be with Jack.

"Um thats cool I guess."

Then Jack wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulder and they started playing with each other's hands.

I couldn't stand watching this.

"Um. I'll see you later guys."

"Bye." Jack said.

I went over to the dojo.

I needed time to think.

Kim POV

I was laughing really hard because Jack just told me a joke about a penguin.

Then my mom called and said she had some really important news to tell me.

"Hey Jack. As much fun as this is, my mom needs me home. She said she has some big news to tell me. So I will see you later I guess."

"Ok. Thats fine. Bye Kimmy." He gave me a peck on the cheek.

I left and headed home.

When I arrived, I took out my keys and entered my house.

My whole family were sitting on the couch and they looked kind of sad.

"Mom? What's going on? Is everything ok?"

"Kim. We have some... Bad news."

My eyes widened at this.

"What is it?"

"Well...

The rest was all a blur. All I know is that my life is going to change tremendously. And not in a good way.

Hehehehheehhehehehe I am so horrible leaving you guys at this cliffhanger. What do you think the bad news is? Mwhahaha. Ok well REVIEW! K luv you all! Ooh! PM me or review and tell me your ideas for the next chapter! I may include them :)

-esquishygumdrop


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guyssssss! Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. I know most of you were pretty irritated reading it. But I had to stop somewhere... Otherwise I would go on and on and on and on for eternity... And I didn't really want to write that much for one chapter. So I split it into two parts. So here is part two. REVIEWWWWWWWW! I am aiming for 15 reviews for this chapter. Please help me reach my goal :) haha maybe I will write an extra chapter on next week's update... Whooo knows. :)

Chapter Thirty

Mika POV

Wow. I never thought it would be this easy. I am super evil, but it had to be done. I made a few calls to my family in Canada, and they agreed to give a certain someone a job.

Now Kim and her family will have no choice. They will have to leave. And Jack will be all for me. Perfect. And sadly Kim and Jack won't see each other for Christmas. Awww. Haha who cares! All I know is that with Kim gone my life will be so much better.

Now all I have to do is wait for Jack's reaction to Kim leaving. They will break up, Jack will be sad, and I will come in and comfort him and he is going to love me.

I told you Kim. Jack is mine and will forever be mine.

Kim POV

Oh man. Oh man! What am I gonna do! What am I gonna say! Man how am I even going to live like this! Gosh I hate this! What will Jack think?

I was standing in the dojo pacing and talking to myself when Jack came in.

He snuck up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey Kimmy." Jack said as he kissed my cheek.

"H-hi Jack."

"What's wrong Kim? You sound sad." He looked at me with his eyes full of concern.

"Jack. I-I don't know how to say this."

"Its ok Kim. You can tell me anything."

"No it's not that. It's. Jack. I'm...

"What Kim? You're what?"

"Jack. I'm moving."

"You're what? Where? Why! How! No don't leave me Kim."

He pulled me into a tight hug, my eyes were filled with tears.

"My dad got a better paying job that he couldn't refuse in Canada."

"Well can't you stay here? Our school is a boarding school anyways! I mean you can stay in the dorms and on vacations you can stay with me!"

"I wish Jack. My parents already asked the school and they said that I would need a legal guardian in California, at least a few miles away from Seaford."

"So thats it. You are just going to leave?"

"I am so sorry Jack." He hugged me tighter.

"So does this mean that we are going to have to break up?"

"As much as it is gonna kill me to say this. Unfortunately yes. We will have to break up. But we can still be friends and we can stay in touch and facetime everyday."

Then Jack placed his lips on mine for a few seconds.

"I don't want that to be our last kiss." Jack said as he kissed my cheek.

"Me too."

"Kim. My life is going to be so meaningless without you. I mean what am I going to do without you?"

"It won't be that bad. You will still have Jerry and Grace. And Rudy and everyone at the dojo. Plus we will talk like everyday."

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack."

He hugged me like it was the last hug he was gonna ever get. Then he placed his lips on my head and we stayed like that for a long time.

(Divergent anyone? Tris and Four moment ;).)

Jack kissed me one last time. This time it was long and passionate. He was letting out all his emotions.

When we separated I looked down and I spoke.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is."

"Goodbye Jack."

"Bye Kim."

We hugged one last time and then I went home to pack up my last few things. A lot of my stuff was already in boxes since we moved to Seaford, during the summer.

I had already said goodbye to Jerry and Grace. I also said bye to everyone at the dojo and my friends from school. I saved Jack for last because I knew it was gonna hurt the most.

I am gonna miss this place. I knew my life was too good to be true. I mean what person gets a full scholarship to one of the best performing arts academy in California, and gets the best friends and the most amazing boyfriend all at the same time.

And here I am. Losing everything I cared about. Now I am going to have to start all over in Canada.

Jack POV

I cried. For the first time since I was three I cried. I am losing the person that makes me most happy in life.

I just got her back and now I lost her again. I don't think I will ever be able to adjust.

Then the door swung open and someone entered the dojo.

It was Mika.

"Hey Jack."

I didn't look up or acknowledge her.

"What's wrong?"

"K-kim. My Kim. Is moving to Canada."

"Awww. I am so so so sorry Jack! It must be horrible because you had just gotten her back!"

"I know. And here I am losing the most important person in my life."

"It's okay Jack. Everything is going to be okay. You still have me."

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back because to be honest. I needed a hug right now. I just wish it was Kim in my arms. Not Mika.

"I like you Jack. I hope you know that."

With that I looked up at her and smiled. Then she got up and left.

To be honest I couldn't respond to that. It's not that I don't like her, it's that I love Kim.

I am gonna miss her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her hugs. Her personality.

My life will forever be lonely without you Kim. I miss you already.

I love you Kim.

There's my chapter. Oh my goodness guys I was practically crying just writing this chapter. I will give this story a happy ending I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. I know it seems bad but I am just trying to make my story as original as possible. So I hope you still enjoy it guys. Love you all! :)

-esquishygumdrop


	32. Chapter 32

Welllllll Hey guys. Um so ya I know tons of people are sad because of my last chapter. I was too. But please don't give up on my story. Keep reading! And review. I have been getting less reviews per chapter and I am starting to think that my story may be getting lame and I am sorry. Please review and tell me what you think. Ok so here is chapter 31. Luv you all.

Chapter Thirty-One

Jack POV

Kim left with her family yesterday. That basically means that I may not even get to see her again. Who knows. Maybe she will find some other guy and fall in love with him, while she is in Canada.

Now with Kim gone I am bored out of my mind.

Mika came out from the Girl's changing room.

"Oh hey Jack. I didn't see you come in. What's up?"

She came and sat next to me.

"Nothing really. I am just really bummed about Kim leaving."

"Don't be. Girls come and go Jack. Don't worry about her. I am pretty sure she will be just fine. And so will you."

"Thanks Mika."

"So Jack get your lazy butt up and let's spar."

"Nah I am not really in the-

Then she shoved me off the bench.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To knock you out of your sadness. Now come on Jack. Don't be such a wuss."

Then we sparred and might I say that Mika is actually really good. I had to put up a real fight.

Once we were done sparring we both sat back down on the bench.

"See that wasn't too bad."

"Ya I guess."

"So you want to go to Phil's?"

"Ya. Sure. Let's go."

Then for what seemed like eternity we talked and I got to know Mika better. She is actually really cool. Maybe she can replace Kim. Actually no. Nobody is as amazing as Kim. But I have to move on eventually right?

I am pretty sure Kim will find another guy in no time.

"Hey Mika?"

"Ya Jack?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes Jack. I have been wanting that for a long time."

Then I kissed her. It was nothing like one of Kim's kisses, but I guess everyone is different.

She pulled back and smiled.

Line Break at Jack's house

I was sitting in my room and I decided to FaceTime Kim.

It was ringing for a while and then she finally picked up.

"Hey Jack! Oh my gosh I miss you soooooooo much."

"I miss you too Kimmo hows life in Canada?"

"It's okay I guess. If you were here it would be better. Get this my dad's boss is Arab like Phil and he reminds of Phil so much. His name is Kyle. He also owns a place like Phil's except its called Kabob Kyle's."

"Wow what a coincidence. Do you like it there."

"Um. I guess. The dojos here are really amazing. Also the schools are pretty good too. They are on break. I am starting school in a week."

"Oh well I miss you Kim. It's going to be tough not seeing you in all my classes."

"I know! So how is everyone?"

"They're good. We all miss you."

I was kind of lying. It didn't seem like Mika missed Kim.

"I highly doubt that."

"What?"

"I bet some people more than just miss me." She winked at me. I let out a breathe of relief.

Should I tell her about Mika and I? I thought to myself. No it's too soon.

"Ok well I have to go Kim. I miss you."

"Miss you too Jack." She blew me a kiss. I smiled at this and hung up.

How am I dating Mika? I wish it were Kim.

Line Break the next day at the dojo

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Mika." She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey Mika get this. Kim's dad's boss has a place just like Phil."

"Haha I know Kyle is awesome."

"Kyle? How did you know his name was Kyle. I never said his name."

"Oh. Um all Arab restaurant owners know each other." Her voice went up two octaves.

"Mika don't lie. How did you know about Kyle."

"Ok fine. I may have called up my family in Canada and I told them to offer Kim's dad a job so that we could be together."

"You did what?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I thought we are perfect for each other and I didn't think Kim was right for you."

"Ok that's it Mika. We are through. And I want you to stop getting into my personal life. And by the way I like Kim. Not you. And Kim is perfect for me."

On that note I ran out of the dojo.

I can't believe that little weasel did that.

I have to tell Kim.

That Mika is not ever gonna stop me from loving Kim!

I got home and tried calling Kim.

I called literally ten times. She still hadn't answered.

"C'mon Kim. Pick up. I need to talk to you." I said to myself.

Then I texted her and I told her I have something really important to tell her. Hopefully she gets the message! I need to tell her this as soon as possible.

Mika is such a horrible person! Uggh. I can't believe we all fell for her dirty little tricks.

You are going down Mika.

Ok guys well there was another chapter. I hope you liked it. This story is gonna get better I promise :). REVIEWWWWWWW! Tell me what you think. Love you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	33. Chapter 33

Hey guys. So here is a new update ;). Hehe. These chapters I have thought long and hard about. I have all my ideas in my head ;). Keep reading :). And please Please PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWW :) It is super importanté. Love You! :)

Chapter Thirty-Two

Kim POV

Life here isn't as bad as I thought. I mean I totally underestimated the city. It's pretty awesome! Today I joined a dojo! And it is another branch of the Bobby Wasabi Dojos.

Luckily there are other girls. One of them is just like Grace! To be honest I always wished Grace would do Karate with me and well. Now she is! Not really because she isn't Grace, but her personality is pretty similar. Her name is Faith.

Funny right? Grace and Faith.

And there are also guys.

One of them reminds me of Jack. He is a second degree black belt just like me. His hair is short though. But still he is like my Canadian form of Jack.

His name is Rico. (TWISTED RICO I LOVE YOU!)

I was training in the dojo when Faith walks in with Rico.

"Hey Kimmy." Faith said.

"Sup Kimmo." Rico said. I smiled at both of these nicknames. They reminded me of my old friends.

Faith went in to the girls locker room.

Rico came up to me.

"So how do you like it here Kim?"

"It's really nice. I already feel like I have been living here my whole life. Plus everyone is really nice here!"

"Well that's good. You wanna spar?"

"Sure." I was nervous at this though. I wonder if he is gonna hold back just because I am a girl.

We started fighting and in the end, I fell on my butt and he won.

He extended his out to help me up. I guess he pulled me up too hard because I ended up crashing into him.

"Sorry." I hadn't realized how close we were until he spoke and backed up slightly.

"It's ok. That was a really fair fight. We should spar again some time."

I nodded and smiled at this. Then I realized I had to get home.

"Well I will see you later Rico. I got to get home."

"Later Kim." He hugged me and then I started walking home.

Then it hit me.

He hugged me.

Jack POV

I have been trying to get ahold with Kim but she just won't answer! Maybe it's something about the time difference.

I tried FaceTiming her again and finally she answered.

"Hey Jack! How is everything! Sorry I haven't answered. I was out all day."

"That's ok Kim. I just have something really important to tell you."

"What is it Jack."

"Mika set this whole thing up. She is related to your dad's boss or something and she convinced him to give your dad this job so that you could move away. She just wanted me for herself."

"Oh my gosh! That weasel! I always knew there was something off about her!"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I have to stay here."

"Why? Just come back to Seaford!"

"I can't my dad resigned from his other job. It won't be easy to get it back! Plus I would have to enroll back in SAFA. It will be really hard! I will have to audition again! And the dean already hates me because of Donna."

"Kim. I wish you would come back. My life is so lonely here without you."

"I am so sorry to here that. I miss you too."

"So how is everything there."

"Great. I have made some new friends. One of them reminds me of Grace and the other reminds me of you!"

"Really?" This kind of made me angry because I bet she is gonna end up dating that person.

"Ya he is totally you! Except his name is Rico and his hair is short. But he is a second degree black belt and acts just like you! He even has the same nickname for me that you call me."

"Oh haha that's great." I tried sounding enthusiastic. To be honest it was depressing to hear this.

Kim is moving on.

Maybe it's my turn to move on too.

Faith POV

I walked out of the girl's locker room and I noticed that Kim was gone.

"Hey Rico? Where did Kim go?"

"Oh she had to run home."

"Oh. She is pretty cool. I am glad she joined our dojo."

"Ya she is amazing. And pretty."

"Rico? Are you crushing on her?"

"Whatt? What would make you think that." He tried not making eye contact with me.

"Rico. I know when your eyes start wandering everywhere that you are hiding something. We have been best friends since kindergarten. I first knew that when you tried lying to me about breaking my favorite purple crayon."

"Well I am sorry! It snapped. It was already pretty stubby and my thumbs were fatter than most 5-year-olds."

"Rico. I am not talking about the crayon." This made me laugh.

"I meant that you are hiding something from me."

"Ok fine. Yes I like Kim. There happy! I have only known her for a week and I already like her."

"Aww. That's cute."

"Are you gonna tease me and use this as blackmail like last time this happened?." He pouted.

"Wow Rico. You know me so well."

I smirked at him.

He still pouted.

"That's not nice Faith. Not nice at all."

I gave him a hug. Personally, ever since kindergarten I have always loved his hugs.

No I don't like Rico!

Ok maybe.

Well there is my chapter. Next chapter will be about Jack adjusting to Kim being gone. Send me your ideas. And please don't kill me! I will make Kick happen. Patience is a virtue. REVIEW! Tell me what ya think. ;) Love you my little munchkins!

-esquishygumdrop


	34. Chapter 34

Ok hey guys! So anyway. Life has been a little hard lately. My grandma is unfortunately in the hospital so please pray for her! Thanks guys! Anyway I know you guys are going to murder me but seriously keep reading Kick will happen. Gradually. I just have to drive you all crazy first XD! Just kidding. REVIEW! Thanks LOVE YOU ALL PEOPLES!

Chapter Thirty-Three

Jack POV

Gosh why does life have to be so boring without Kim!

Kim has obviously moved on and is enjoying her life. So why can't I?

I should just go back to being Jack. Your typical badboy.

You know what. I am not gonna sit around moping , expecting her to come back. No. I am going to live my life. And yes! I am gonna return to my old self! Who needs Kim. I really didn't know her for more than a few months.

I will miss her more than anything though.

I decided to go to the dojo. I told Jerry to meet me there, but he is probably gonna bring Grace. It's not that I don't want to see her. She just reminds me of Kim way too much.

When I got to the dojo I saw a glimpse of a girl talking to Rudy. That brown hair looked awfully familiar.

When the girl walked out of Rudy's office, it hit me.

"Sarah!" I said excitedly.

"Jack!" She said with an equal amount of excitement.

Then she ran up and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in like forever!" She said.

"I know and may I just say these past few years have been really kind to you." I said with my special Jack charm.

She blushed and then playfully smacked me on the arm.

"You too Mr. Tall and Buff." I laughed at this. Same old Sarah.

Sarah and I were best friends when we were in preschool all the way to fourth grade. Then she had to move away because her parents divorced.

"Wow so what brings you back to Seaford?" I sat down on the bench and she sat down next to me.

"Well my parents settled their disputes and are getting remarried this Saturday."

"Oh wow thats great! So you are gonna stay forever. Pwweez." I pouted and gave her my famous puppy face.

"Wow you seriously have not changed one bit huh? But yes. I will try and stay forever."

"Yay! Thank you my Sarah!" I gave her hug and squeezed her super tight. I missed her a lot. Maybe she will keep my mind off of Kim.

"Jack. Can't. Breathe." She said with great hesitation.

"Sorry." I loosened my grip on her. "I've just really missed you."

"Aww. I've missed you too Jack. I missed you so much that when I moved, I decided to take Karate because it reminded me of you. Now I am a first degree black belt."

"Ooh. Does that mean we can spar." I winked at her.

She smiled.

"Yes that means we can spar."

"Yes! Finally a worthy opponent has walked into this dojo." I know Kim was, but I don't really want to mention Kim to Sarah.

We started sparring and when we were done she landed on the mat and was defeated.

I smirked at her.

"Maybe you still aren't a worthy opponent." I teased.

She rolled her eyes. I put my hand out for her to grab to get up.

The next thing I knew, she grabbed my hand, pulled me down, and she was on top of me. She pinned my shoulders to the mat.

"Maybe I will beat you next time."

Then she got up and left me there speechless, while she exited the dojo.

Oh man. I never knew Sarah was that good.

Right when Sarah left, Jerry came in the dojo.

"Hey man. Who was that person that just left."

"Sarah! From kindergarten."

"No way! She's hot! For you man. Grace is my mamacita."

"What are you saying I should date her? Kim and I just broke up."

"Ya but still man. You have to get over her sometime. She isn't coming back any time soon."

"Ya your right. But I am still gonna wait a while. I kind of like being single. You have that freedom to do whatever you know?"

"Haha thats the spirit. By the way sorry yo for being late. Grace made me come with her for dress shopping."

"See this is why being single is nice. You still have your dignity."

"Oh shut up man. When you love someone you will do anything for them. Hey I got to go soon. Grace texted me and said she needs me to buy her cupcakes for her cousin's birthday party."

"Bye man."

What Jerry said really made me think. I would do anything for someone that I love. Maybe it really is time to move on from Kim.

Gee. I wonder if Kim has completely moved on.

Hey guys so there is my chapter. I am trying to be a little original in my story so forgive me if you don't like it. Kick will happen. Just keep reading. And REVIEW! Most importantly review because it tells me how I should fix my story or if I should keep going. LOVE YOU!

-esquishygumdrop


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! Ok so I am suppppper flattered with all these positive reviews. Thanks for making me feel like I am actually a goodish writer... Hehe but I suck at grammar... I bet you guys already knew that though. So I will keep going on my plot plan. I know all of you want KICK to prevail! Trust me so do I! Anyway keep up with the great reviews ;)! Love you all!

Chapter Thirty-Four

Kim POV

Well this is gonna be just great... Its the first day of school. For me anyways. On the bright side, I already have friends.

I walked into the school and began walking down the hallway. Everyone stared at me and I heard whispers from all around.

Gee does this school never get new students?

"Dang that girl is hot!" A jock shouted as he blabbed along with his friends.

I rolled my eyes at that.

I saw Faith and Rico in the distance.

I never realized how cute they would be together.

I was walking towards them when suddenly someone snaked their arms around my waist.

Seriously do all guys do this?

"Put your hands up so no one gets hurt."

That voice sounded really familiar.

He released from his grip and I turned around.

"Jack! Oh my gosh what are you doing here?! I missed you so much!"

I hugged Jack and I didn't want to let go.

"I missed you too Kimmy. Thats why I came. And I also wanted to talk to you about something really important."

"Sure Jack. Um but little problem. I am kind of in school right now."

"Ya I realized. I am just gonna stay around here and then pick you up from school."

"Sounds perfect Jack. Love you."

"Love you too Kim." He smiled at me with the smile that I have missed more than anything else.

I gave him another hug and I went to the office to get my schedule.

Line Break after school

Man. I am so excited! I get to spend time with Jack. I miss him so much.

I was standing in front of the school with Faith and Rico.

"So Kim? Who is that Jack guy." Faith asked.

"Oh Jack is my best friend and my ex-boyfriend."

"You dated him?" Rico said sadly.

"Ya but we had to break up when I had to move here."

"Ooh. Is someone still in love?" Faith teased.

"Faith. We agreed to be friends. And only friends."

"Okayyy. Whatever you say." Faith said.

Then Jack drove his car and honked the car horn.

"Anybody need a ride?" Jack said and winked at me.

I laughed and he got out of the car and gave me a hug.

We separated and I introduced Jack to my friends.

"So Jack this is Faith. And this is Rico."

"Hi Faith. Hi Rico. I heard you guys were really good at karate."

"Ya. I am a second degree black belt." Rico said with pride.

"Cool me too." Jack said. Rico looked less proud. Aww Rico.

"Shall we get going Jack."

"Yes we shall." We hooked arms.

"I'll see you later guys!" I said to Faith and Rico.

I got into the car and Jack got in the other side.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me Jack?"

"You know. Lets just enjoy each other's company and talk about it later."

For hours we talked and talked and remembered all our memories. It really made me realize how much I miss Jack.

"So Jack what did you want to talk about."

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come back to Seaford."

"Jack. I told you I can't. My dad's work is here now."

"I had a feeling you might say that. So I asked my parents if you could live with us since we have so much space in our house. And... They agreed! So what do you say Kim? Do you wanna come back to Seaford."

"Well. No. Ya of course I want to go back, but I can't just leave Jack! I have friends here. My family is here."

"Well you have better friends in Seaford."

"Jack. I know you want me to come back, but I am not. I can't."

"But Kim. I still love you."

"I still love you too Jack. But that doesn't change my mind. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kim. Just promise me that you will come and visit us in Seaford."

"I promise." Then we hugged.

"Kim. Can I just kiss you?"

Then before I knew it, Jack's lips were on mine. We kissed passionately as if it was the last time we would ever see each other.

When we separated he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you Jack. I wish we were still together."

"Me too. I haven't been able to sleep properly, thinking about how much I miss you."

"Aww Jack. Well we will still FaceTime everyday, and I will try and visit. Promise?"

"I promise." He said softly. "Kim I unfortunately have a flight to catch. I have to get back to Seaford."

"Oh Jack I am going to miss you."

He hugged me and we stayed there for a long time.

"Bye Kim."

"I am not gonna say bye because I know we will see each other again." I said cleverly.

He smiled at me. We hugged one last time and I watched him leave.

I'll miss you Jack.

Ok well that was my chapter everyone! I hope you liked it. I know Kim is not coming back... Yet. Ok please REVIEW! Love you all!

-esquishygumdrop


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys. So I am gonna update again for you! Thanks for the reviews guys! Pleaseeeee keep reviewing! My goal is for 282 reviews before my next chapter. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you do it?! I will try to update again on saturday. Or maybe sooner... But it's finals week at school, so that will be tough. Just keep on reviewing though!

Chapter Thirty-Five

Kim POV

I can't believe Jack came all the way over here just to see me and convince me to come back. Don't get me wrong I want to. Trust me. But it's too hard right now for me to move again.

Ughh! Life is complicated.

Unfortunately there is school again today. I know it's weird, but I already hate school and it is the second day for me.

Luckily tomorrow is friday. I really need to clear my head.

I sat down in my first class. The bell rang and the announcements began playing over the loud speaker.

"Attention all students! Tomorrow is our Spring Dance! Come and join us in the multipurpose room for a night to remember!"

I don't think I am going to go. It's still too soon for me. Plus I don't want to have to worry about finding a date and stuff.

Line Break after school

"Hey Kim! Wait up!" Rico said from behind me.

He ran towards me and smiled with his adorable smile.

"So Kim. Are you going to the dance?"

"No. I kind of want to stay home. I don't really know that many people here."

"Oh ok. Well Faith and I are going together, so if you want to join us, you can."

"Hold on. Rico... do you like Faith?"

He looked down and blushed slightly.

"Well yes. And no. I mean I love her. She is my best friend and all, but sometimes I have feelings for her and sometimes I don't."

"Aww. Well you know what. I think you should ask her to be your girlfriend."

"Really you think so?"

"Yes! I am positive. I can tell she would really want that."

"Yup. I know I do."

"Ok so are you gonna do it?"

"Yes. I think I am." He nodded confidently.

"Ok there she is. Go! Good luck Rico!" I said while pointing to Faith.

"Thanks Kim." He gave me a hug and ran towards Faith.

I saw Faith with tears in her eyes and she nodded and gave Rico a hug, so I am guessing she said yes. I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled at me.

Gee. I wonder if I was that happy when Jack and I got together.

Jack POV

Kim. I miss you! Ugh. Why did she say no! I am sad and irritated at the same time.

Right now I am punching the life out of the punching dummy that we named Kevin. His head was barely on, and he was pretty beat up.

Then while I was least expecting someone came up from behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist. That's weird. I am the only who does that to people.

I turned around and Sarah was smiling at me.

I laughed at her and brought her into a hug.

"Where were you yesterday Jack?" She said into my shirt. I separated from the hug.

"Um. Nowhere really. Just Canada."

"The store downtown that sells bacon?"

"No. The country."

"Oh. Well why'd you go there."

"I went to visit a good friend."

"Oh ok."

"So Sarah? I was thinking. Since we don't have anything to do tonight, do you want to go on a date with me?" I said hesitantly. It's the only way I will be able to move on from Kim.

"Sure Jack. That sounds great." She smirked at me.

"Hey hey hey. Why are smirking? Smirking is my thing."

"Well. It's just that. Jackie has a crushy wushy on me."

"Oh the last time I heard that one was in fourth grade. And maybe I do. And maybe I don't."

Throughout this whole conversation we kept taking steps forward, towards each other.

"Ok well prove it." She said cleverly.

"Maybe I will."

And with that our lips connected and we pulled apart soon after.

"See. I told you." I said.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." She said while connecting our lips again. She may not be Kim, but I still love her. She was my best friend.

"Woah woah woah. No PDA!" Jerry said, while walking in and covering his eyes.

Sarah separated from me and smiled at me. Then she looked at Jerry.

"Jerry!"

"Oh my gosh is that really you Sarah?"

"Yes it's me in the flesh."

They gave each other hugs. I felt a twinge of jealousy even though I know that Jerry loves Grace.

I don't get it.

Do I like Sarah?

Well there is another chapter guys! I hope you liked it sort of ish. I know that you are all Kick fans. I am just adding some originality. Kick will happen. Keep reading and I will keep writing! REVIEW! Luv you all!

-esquishygumdrop


End file.
